zauberhafte Augen
by scarlet.xD
Summary: Lily Evans und ihre Freundinnen freuen sich auf ihr letztes Schuljahr. Was sie erleben und was die Rumtreiber wieder damit zutun haben. L/J
1. Chapter 1

Das neue Schuljahr würde heute beginnen. Langsam ging Lily am Bahnhof von King's Kross entlang. Sie hoffte Alice zu finden, ihre beste Freundin, oder vielleicht Roxa zu sehen, ebenfalls eine ihrer besten Freundinnen.

Roxa, Alice und Lily. Schon seit sie sich im Hogwarts Express das erste Mal gesehen hatten, waren sie befreundet. Obwohl sie grundverschieden waren.

Lily Evans war die etwas freche, rothaarige, immer fleißig lernende Vertrauensschülerin, Alice Young die schüchterne, braunhaarige, stets Lächelnde, die seit sicher zwei Jahren mit dem gleichen Jungen zusammen war und Roxa Lestrange war die etwas zu draufgängerische, schwarzhaarige Quidditchspielerin, die mehr Ex-Freunde hatte, als ihrem Ruf gut tat. Vom zweifelhaften Ruf, der ihre Familie hatte, wollte Lily gar nicht erst anfangen. Doch Roxa war okay. Ihr war der Wahn um reines Blut egal, weshalb se auch nach Gryffendor kam und nicht nach Slytherin.

„Lily!", rief Roxa und rannte auf sie zu.

Stürmisch wurde Roxa von Lily umarmt. „Wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte sie.

Roxa verzog ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. „Ich leben noch und das ist alles, was zählt", sagte sie dann achselzuckend. „Was gibt es neues?"

„Ich bin Schulsprecherin!", freute sich Lily.

Roxa lachte. „Toll!", sagte sie grinsend.

„Was glaubst du, wer wohl der zweite Schulsprecher ist?", fragte Lily.

„Ähm erfährst du das nicht gleich im Zug?", fragte Roxa ausweichend. Wusste sie mehr, als sie zugab? Roxa wusste immer über alles bescheid. Sie war gut mit Sirius Black und seinen Freunden befreundet und es gab nichts, ob Gerüchte oder Lästereien, welches diese nicht erfuhren.

„Ja klar. Hast recht. Ich bin nur so neugierig. Ich hoffe es ist niemand von Slytherin. Aber ich glaube Kaum, dass Dumbledore mir so etwas antun würde... oder etwa doch?", fragte Lily hysterisch.

Seufzend umarmte Roxa ihre Freundin. „Keine Panik. Alles wird gut. Du wirst in ein paar Minuten wissen, wer mit dir Schulsprecher ist, also hör auf, dich selbst zu verunsichern!", beruhigte Roxa sie. „Komm, wir steigen in den Zug und Halten schon mal Plätze frei!"

Sie fanden im Zug ein freies Abteil und setzten sich, doch es ging nicht lange und die Tür schwang wieder auf. „Hallo, Evans", hörte Lily James sagen und ihre Stimmung sank rapide ab.

„Potter, was willst du?", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Wenn du schon so nett fragst, dann bitte einen Kuss und ein Date!", sagte James grinsend. Dann wandte er sich an Roxa. „Hi, Raven, wie waren die Ferien? Tatze sucht dich übrigens." Roxa nickte ihm zu, antwortete ihm aber nicht. James wandte sich wieder zu Lily. „Kommst du jetzt oder nicht?"

„Wohin?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Na ins Schulsprecherabteil. Deshalb bin ich ja hier, um dich abzuholen.", sagte James grinsend.

„_Du _bist Schulsprecher?", fragte Lily überrascht.

James nickte. Besorgt sah er Lily an die Leichenblass geworden war.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", murmelte Lily.

„Hab ich zuerst auch gedacht, aber Dumbledore hat gesagt, ich sei eine gute Wahl. Freu dich doch, so hast du endlich eine ausrede, dich mit mir zu treffen!", sagte James dann.

Roxa musste grinsen. Amüsiert sah sie den beiden nach, dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach jemandem, mit dem sie Befreundet war. Sie suchte in den Abteilen entweder nach Alice oder den Rumtreibern. Bei demjenigen, welchen sie als erstes traf, würde sie für den Rest der Zugfahrt bleiben.

Leider hatte sie nicht soviel Glück: sie traf Simon Sims und sein bester Freund Amos Diggory. Vor den Sommerferien waren sie und Simon ein Paar gewesen. Nicht, dass sie ihm treu gewesen wäre, oder in den Ferien mit ihm Kontakt gehabt hätte, doch offiziell waren sie immer noch zusammen.

Mist, dachte sie, als sie sich schliesslich doch zu ihm setzte.


	2. Chapter 2

„Lily, wach auf, sonst kommst du noch zu spät in die Schule", sagte Roxa gähnend. Normalerweise war Lily eine der Ersten die aufstand, doch heute hatte sie wohl verschlafen. Gestern hatte sie ein Schulsprechertreffen mit James, welches wohl länger gedauert hatte, als geplant. Schon klar, immerhin musste Lily ihm alles doppelt erklären, weil er sich einfach weigerte, richtig zuzuhören.

"Sind wir spät dran?", fragte Alice.

Roxa schüttelte als Antwort auf Alice Frage den Kopf.

Träge stand Lily auf und schleifte sich ins Bad.

"Was ist mit der los?", fragte Roxa überrascht, doch Alice zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Als sie etwa eine halbe Stunde später, gemeinsam die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinunterstiegen, lachten sie schon wieder über Lilys Verschlafenheit. Lily stand kurz davor, James anzubieten, alle Schulsprecherangelegenheiten selbst zu machen.

"Hey, Raven!", rief eine Stimme und Roxa drehte sich reflexartig um. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und James Potter kamen auf sie zu.

"Wie geht es dir, Süße?", fragte Sirius sie grinsend. "Stimmt es, dass du wieder solo bist?"

Sie grinste zurück. "Sagt wer?"

„Krone hat es von Diggory und der ist immerhin der beste Freund von deinem Ex-Lover. Wie hiess er? Sims, richtig?", fragte er. Dann legte er den Arm um ihre Schulter. "Stimmt doch, Krone, oder?" Dieser hörte aber mal wieder nicht zu, sondern sah Lily an.

Manchmal fragte sich Alice und Roxa, wie lange es noch ging, bis die beiden zusammenkamen. Doch Lily konnte unglaublich stur sein, sie würde sich selbst nie zugeben, dass sie James Potter süß fand. Es war verständlich, dass sie vorsichtig war. Wenn jemand einen noch schlechteren Ruf hatte als Roxa, dann waren es James und Sirius.

Roxa lachte auf. "Auch wenn er dir mal wieder nicht zuhört, wenn Lily in der Nähe ist, Recht hat er. Wir haben wegen ... Unstimmigkeiten in Sache Treue... Schluss gemacht", sagte Roxa und lächelte wieder.

"Wenn du Lust hast, könnten wir etwas unternehmen, damit du über deinen Liebeskummer hinwegkommst?", fragte er Roxa, jetzt war es offiziell: Er flirtete mit ihr. Sie grinste ihn an. Sie liebte flirten. Nicht, weil man sich dann begehrt fühlte, sondern weil es einfach perfekt war, mit ein paar Lächeln und ein paar Sprüchen sich jemanden zu angeln.

Und da wurde es Alice zu bunt, sie stupste Lily an und zeigte auf Roxa, etwa eine Sekunde später wurde Roxa an den Händen gepackt und von beiden Mädchen weggeführt.

"Du bist unverbesserlich", schnaubte Lily.

"Gar nicht wahr", murrt Roxa. "Ich bin alt genug. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

„Ja, das hat man gesehen", sagte Lily ironisch. "Ausgerechnet Black! Der hatte noch mehr Mädchen, als du Jungs hattest! Er ist noch der größere Macho als Potter!", regte sie sich auf.

"Ich hatte gar nicht so viele Jungs!", behauptete Roxa, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es eine Lüge war.

"Roxa! Du bist 17 Jahre alt! Und du hattest schon über zehn Beziehungen! Und da sind deine Liebschaften, mit denen du deine damalig feste Freunde betrogen hast, noch nicht mit eingerechnet!", fuhr Alice sie an.

Eigenartig, denn Alice wurde normalerweise nie laut.

"Nur weil du seit über was weiß ich wie viele Jahren mit Frank Longbottom zusammen bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es dir jeder gleich tut", murmelte Roxa. Diese Unterhaltung hatten die Drei schon viel zu oft geführt.

Frank war ein Jahrgang über Alice und ihren Freundinnen gewesen, ebenfalls in Gryffendor und absolut verliebt in Alice. Sie redeten schon von heiraten und Kinder kriegen. Obwohl Alice ständig angst um ihn hatte, immerhin hatte er sich entschlossen, Auror zu werden, was in diesen Tagen mit der Schreckensherrschaft von Voldemord und den Todessern sicherlich nicht der sicherste Job war.

Roxa fand, die beiden seien ein unglaublich perfektes Paar, doch im Moment war ihr das egal. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Alice ihr sagen wollte, wie sie ihr Leben zu leben hätte. „Ich habe keine Lust, ewig mit dem gleichen Typen zusammen zu sein. Wieso ist dass denn bitte für jede andere Person auf diesem Universum ein Problem?"

„Weil es so rüber kommt als wärest du ein... Luder!", sagte Alice wobei sie sichtlich nach dem richtigen Wort suchte.

„Sag doch gleich ‚Schlampe', dann wären wir zumindest bei Wörtern aus diesem Jahrhundert!", schnaubte Roxa. Sie lies es völlig kalt, ob es jemandem komisch vorkam, ob sie mit drei verschiedenen Jungs in einer Woche ausging, oder nicht. „Es ist mir egal, was andere über mich sagen, oder denken!" Es musste ihr egal sein, wenn sie ihr Leben So weiter führen wollte wie bisher. Und sie fand keinen Grund, wieso sie das nicht tun sollte. Ihr gefiel ihr Leben.

„Sollte es aber nicht!", fuhr Lily sie an.

Sie waren in der großen Halle angekommen und setzten uns an ein paar freie Plätze am Gryffendortisch.

"Dann mach es so wie Lily! Die hat auch nicht seit Jahren den gleichen Typen! Und sie schafft es trotzdem, sich nicht jedem an den Hals zu werfen", versuchte es Alice weiter.

Roxa schnaubte. "Jah... na klar, denn sie hat gar keinen Typen! Denn die einzige männliche Person, für die sie sich interessiert, hasst sie! Obwohl es eher eine Hassliebe ist, als wirklicher Hass. Und du weißt, dass ich von James Potter rede, also sieh mich nicht so entgeistert an!", fuhr sie Lily an.

"Ich interessiere mich nicht für Potter!", fauchte Lily.

Roxa schnaubte nochmals.

Dann setzte sich jemand neben sie. Es war Sirius. Gegenüber von ihm setzte sich James, Remus und Peter.

Roxa grinste. Während Lily neben ihr beleidigt eine Schnute zog, drehte sich Roxa zu Sirius um und sah ihn fragend an.

"Heute sind die Quidditch-Auswahlspiele. Krone ist Kapitän, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir in der Mannschaft sind, nur weil wir letztes Jahr drin waren", erklärte er ernst. Das passte überhaupt nicht zu Sirius, doch wenn ihm etwas nicht egal ist, dann Quidditch. "Also was sagst du, Raven? Du kommst doch?"

Sirius war der Meinung, und Roxa vertat diese auch, dass die Tatsache, dass Sirius und Roxa letztes Jahr im Team waren, nicht bedeutet, dass sie dieses Jahr auch einfach so im Team seien. Nun würden auch sie sich wieder beweisen müssen. Das war mehr als nur fair.

„Was ist das für eine Frage? Natürlich komme ich", sagte Roxa grinsend.

Er lächelte sie anzüglich an. "Gut, du würdest mir nämlich als Partnerin fehlen, auf dem Quidditchfeld versteht sich", fügte er hinzu.

„Natürlich. Wir sind das beste Team, das es geben kann!", grinste nun auch James.

Roxa lachte. „Wir machen dieses Jahr Slytherin genauso platt wie letztes Jahr!"

Sie diskutierten weiter über Quidditch, während Sirius und Roxa etwas miteinander flirteten..

"Ich finde es lächerlich, dass sie dich Raven nennen!", brummte Lily, als die Rumtreiber nach etwa zehn Minuten aufstanden und tuschelnd weggingen.

Roxa lachte. "Willst du etwa behaupten, der Name passe nicht zu mir?"

„Sie nennen sich unter sich alle mit diesen blöden Spitznamen. Wenn sie dir auch einen Spitznamen geben, ist das, als wärst du mit ihnen befreundet und nicht mit uns", erklärte Alice.

Roxa schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Es ist nur ein Name!" Wenn die wüssten.

Sie kante die Geheimnisse der Rumtreiber. Und sie wusste, was sich hinter den Namen verbarg. Und die Rumtreiber kannten ihr Geheimnis. Sie hatte es nicht einmal Lily und Alice erzählt.

Als sie im ersten Jahr war, fiel ihr auf, dass Remus Lupin kein Mensch war. Oder zumindest nicht nur. Zuerst dachte sie, er sei ein Animagus, doch irgendwann kam sie dahinter, dass das nicht zutraf. Er war viel mehr als nur ein Animagus, er war ein Werwolf.

Roxa hatte mit ihm und seinen Freunden nie viel zutun gehabt, doch, als die drei anderen Rumtreiber nach den Sommerferien der 2. auf die 3. Klasse wieder zurückkam, bemerkte sie bei den Jungs eine Veränderung, die nur Halbmenschen auffallen konnte: sie waren auch welche. Animagi.

Damals hatte sie nichts Besseres gewusst, als noch am selben Abend die Jungs darauf anzusprechen. Und zwar auf ihre Art.

**Rückblende**

_Knurrend hatte sie Sirius am Hemd gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. "Was soll der Scheiß?", fragte Roxa mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen._

_"Von was redest du?", hatte sie Sirius geschockt gefragt._

_Remus, der versucht hatte, den Streit zu schlichten hatte Roxa an der Schulter gepackt. "Roxa", sagte er beruhigend. "Was ist los?"_

_"Ich rede davon, dass deine Freunde entschlossen haben, dass das Leben als Mensch ihnen zu langweilig war", murmelte sie._

_Ungläubig starrte Sirius sie an._

_"Von was redest du, Roxa?", fragte James, der sich neben Sirius gestellt hat._

_Beinahe hätte sie gelächelt. "Verkauft mich nicht für blöde! Ihr seid Animagi ..."_

_"Wieso weißt du das?", fragte Sirius._

_"Mal überlegen: Eure Auras haben sich verändert", zählte Roxa auf. Dann zog sie die Nase kraus. "Und Sirius stinkt nach Hunden."_

_James musste lachen, doch es klang nervös._

_"Du bist ein Animagus? oder ein Halbmensch?", fragte Remus irgendwann. "Wieso hast du nie jemandem etwas darüber erzählt?"_

_Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Ihr kennt doch meine Familie. Ich bin schon enttäuschend genug, da ich in Gryffendor bin und mit Lily befreundet bin. Was glaubt ihr, als was für eine Schande die es ansehen würden, wenn jeder wüsste, dass ich kein Mensch bin?" In ihrer Stimme klang Bitterkeit mit._

_Die Familie Lestrange hatte etwa den gleichen zweifelhaften Ruf wie die Blacks. Deshalb wunderte es Roxa wenig, dass der sonst so übermütige Sirius auf einmal ernst wurde._

_"Verständlich", murmelte er. Roxa ließ ihn los._

_"Ihr müsst es tarnen", sagte sie dann._

_"Was tarnen und wieso?", fragte James verwirrt._

_"Dass ihr Animagi seit. McGonigall ist ebenfalls ein Animagus. Sie würde eure Veränderung bemerken." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Das würde euch so was von großen Ärger bereiten. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, was ihr da getan habt."_

_"Wir hatten unsere Gründe", sagte Sirius immer noch ernst._

_"Mir fallen aber keine wirklich guten Gründe ein, außer Dummheit", knurrte Roxa._

_James und Sirius Blicke huschten kurz zu Remus. Roxa begann zu lachen. "Das nehme ich zurück. Ihr habt es für Remus getan, nicht wahr?", fragte sie dann leise._

_"Können wir irgendwo hin, wo wir ungestört sind?", fragte Remus ruhig._

_Roxa nickte. "Und wo sind wir ungestört?"_

_Auf einmal grinsten alle vier Rumtreiber sie an. Sogar Peter, der die ganze Zeit nur mit einem gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck zugehört hatte._

_"Komm mit", erklärte Sirius wieder mit dem gewohnten überlegenen Grinsen._

_Ungeduldig führten sie die Vier zu dem Raum der Wünsche. Roxa war etwas überrascht, über diesen Raum, doch sie behielt ihre etwas gelangweilte Miene aufrecht._

_Gelassen nahmen die vier Rumtreiber auf den bequemen Sofas darin Platz. "Was weißt du über mich?", fragte Remus ruhig._

_"Ich weiß, dass du ein Werwolf bist", erklärte Roxa sachlich und desinteressiert._

_"Und?", fragte James stirnrunzelnd._

_"Nichts. Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen", antwortete sie mit demselben Ton._

_"Werwölfe und Animagi sind nicht dasselbe. Wieso tust du dann so als wärst du auch ein Monster?", fragte Remus._

_"Woher willst du wissen, ob ich nicht genau gleich bin?", fragte ich zurück._

_"Du verwandelst dich nicht bei Vollmond, du verlierst nicht die Kontrolle über dich ... ", begann er aufzuzählen, doch Roxa unterbrach ihn: "Ich verwandle mich in einen Raben!"_

_"Oh", sagte Remus, beinahe betreten. "Hab nichts gesagt"_

_"Hä?", fragten Sirius und James begriffsstutzig._

_"Sie ist kein Animagus", erklärte Remus, den Blick schockiert auf Roxa gerichtet._

_"Was dann? Sie hat gerade gesagt, dass sie sich in ein Tier verwandeln kann, oder etwa nicht?", fragte Sirius verständnislos._

_"Moment mal, Menschen können sich nicht in schwarzmagische Tiere verwandeln!", erkannte James._

_Roxa nickte. "Ich bin kein Mensch."_

_"Sie ist ein Vampir", flüsterte Remus. Immer noch schock in den Augen.._

_"Moment mal", sagte Sirius langsam, als würde er überlegen. Peter neben ihm begann, ängstlich zu wimmern. "Vorhin hat sie doch noch gesagt, dass sie ein Animagus sei. Und wir haben Vampire doch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste durchgenommen. Sie sieht nicht einmal wie einer aus!"_

_"Sie hat nie behauptet, ein Animagus zu sein", sagte Remus langsam. "Das habe ich nur angenommen. Und was das andere angeht ... sie ist genau so, wie man Vampire beschreibt, nur anders. Dass sie nicht, wie einer aussieht, ist kein Hindernis. Mächtige Vampire können ihre Gestalt verändern. Mit wie vielen Jahren bist du verwandelt worden?", fragte er Roxa._

_Bevor sie antworten konnte, redete James hinein: "Was hat das Alter damit zutun?"_

_"Wenn jemand sehr früh verwandelt wird und mit dem Wesen als Vampir aufwächst, wird er kein unkontrollierbares Monster, das nur nach den Instinkten vom Jagen lebt und jede menschliche Person um sich umbringen würde, sonder nur ein Monster, das verdammt viel mit den dunklen Künsten zutun hat", sagte Roxa düster. Dann sah sie Remus an. "Ich war erst ein paar Minuten alt. Eine der Heilerinnen, die bei meiner Geburt dabei war, wurde anscheinend kurz davor von einem Vampir gebissen. Ich war ihr erstes Opfer."_

_"Was bedeutet das?", fragte Sirius, den Blick auf Remus geheftet, der starr geradeaus schaute._

_"Es bedeutet, dass sie verdammt viel Macht hat", murmelte er._

_"Cool", erkannte James._

_Roxa schnaubte. "Das ist schwarze Magie. Ich hasse es!"_

_"Was kannst du?", fragte Sirius interessiert._

_Roxa antwortete nicht, also erklärte es Remus: "Sie kann die sechs Elemente beherrschen."_

_"Sechs Elemente? Sind es nicht vier?", sprang James ein._

_Roxa schüttelte den Kopf: "Feuer, Wasser, Luft, Erde, Licht und Dunkelheit", zählte sie auf. "Wobei die Dunkelheit das wohl schwarzmagischste Element überhaupt ist"_

_"Gut, wenn wir das geklärt hätten, wie schützen sich die Jungs vor McGonigall?", fragte Remus, bewusst das Thema wechselnd._

"Komm, Roxa, wir haben Verwandlung", sagte Lily und unterbrach Roxas Gedanken.

Nickend kam sie mit.

Raven. Die Jungs nannten sie so, weil es der einzige Name war, der nichts mit Vampiren direkt zutun hatte.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten, hingen die vier Rumtreiber schon in der letzten Reihe herum. Immer noch über etwas flüsternd.

"Raven, warte kurz", rief ihr Sirius nach, als die drei Mädchen an ihnen vorbeigingen.

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu den Jungs um. "Nächste Woche ist Vollmond. Lust auch zu kommen?", fragte Sirius leise.

Roxa nickte. "Klar, trifft sich gut", antwortete sie und setzte sich bei Sirius auf den Pult. Dann sah sie Remus an. "Darf ich dann was an dir ausprobieren?"

Er lachte. "Ich wüsste es nachher sowieso nicht mehr, also ja, aber mach's nicht spannend, um was geht es?"

"Hm. Schwer zu sagen. Ihr wisst doch, dass ich jemandem, wenn ich will, durch eine Berührung Schmerzen zufügen kann, oder?", begann sie.

James lachte. "Klar, wir versuchen seit einem Jahr, dich dazu zu überreden, es bei Snape anzuwenden, aber du bist zu stur ... "

"Genau. Ich glaube, es geht auch anders rum. Ich kann von jemandem die Schmerzen wegnehmen und auf mich übertragen. Wenn ich jemanden beisse, mache ich es automatisch. Doch bis jetzt brauchte ich Kontakt mit Blut um es mach zu können. Ich glaube aber, dass ich es vielleicht auch ohne das Blut, nur mit Körperkontakt machen kann.", erklärte sie. "Und da die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf sehr schmerzhaft ist, dachte ich, wäre dies das perfekte Versuchsobjekt ..."

"Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?", fragte Remus lachend.

Roxa schüttelte den Kopf. "Kann so zu sagen nicht schief gehen."

„Könnten die Herren und die Dame in der hintersten Reihe bitte ihre privaten Gespräche einstellen? Der Unterricht hat begonnen!", sagte McGonigall schnippisch. Lachend ließen sich die Fünf auf ihre jeweiligen Stühle gleiten.

Nach dem Unterricht kam Sirius mit einem verdächtigen grinsend zu Roxa, nahm sie an der Hand und flüsterte: "Komm mit!"

Bereitwillig folgte sie ihm.

Misstrauisch sahen Lily und Alice den beiden nach. Dann entschlossen sie, ihnen zu folgen.

Sirius zog sie zu einem Wandteppich, hinter dem sich eine Tür befand. Gleich hinter der Tür war ein kleiner Raum, der aussah wie ein Wartezimmer mit einem Sofa und noch einer Tür. Diese ließ sich nur mit einem Passwort öffnen. Roxa überraschte es nicht, dass Sirius dieses wusste.

"Dachs", flüsterte er und die dünne Holztür sprang auf.

Hinter der zweiten Tür war ein riesiger Raum mit Sofas, einem Kamin und Tonnenweise Büchern. Alles war in den Farben von Hufflepuff gehalten. Stirnrunzelnd sah Roxa Sirius an. "Das sind die geheimen Gemächer von Helga Hufflepuff", erklärte dieser. Er setzte sich auf eines der Sofas und zeigte auf den Kamin. "Würdest du bitte?"

„Zu faul, den Zauberstab herauszunehmen?", fragte sie grinsend, zeigte dann aber mit der Hand auf den Kamin und ballte diese zu einer Faust. Sofort begann ein Feuer zu lodern.

Sirius grinste. "Elementarmagie ist einfach genial."

Draußen schlichen sich Lily und Alice ins Wartezimmer. Doch durch die zweite Türe kamen sie nicht. Sie wollten gerade gehen, als sie Sirius sprechen hörten.

"Raven, ich muss dich was fragen, es ist ziemlich ernst", sagte er, doch er grinste.

Lily sah Alice verwundert an. "Black und ernst", flüsterte sie. Alice zuckte die Schultern und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

Im Zimmer setzte sich Roxa neben Sirius. "Was steht an?"

„Es geht um Krone und Evans", erklärte dieser.

Roxa lachte. "Vergiss es, da bin selbst ich machtlos. Lily ist so stur, wenn sie sein will. Da hat Krone keine Chance, wenn er sich nicht ändert ..."

„Seit wann gebraucht Roxa ebenfalls diese lächerlichen Spitznamen?" flüsterte nun Alice. Lily zuckte die Schultern und lauschte angestrengt weiter.

"Krone wird von so vielen Mädchen umschwärmt, warum ist sie gegen ihn immun?", fragte Sirius.„Was mag sie an ihm nicht?"

„Seine Art. Dass er nicht ernst bleiben kann. Und natürlich ist sie verunsichert. Aber das würde sie nie zugeben. Wie gesagt, James hatte viele Mädchen, zu viele für ihren Geschmack und sie weiß nicht, ob er sie nur rumkriegen will, damit er eine Weitere auf seiner Liste durchstreichen kann, oder weil ihm wirklich etwas an ihr liegt ...", versuchte Roxa zu erklären.

"So viele Mädchen hatte er nun auch wieder nicht", verteidigte Sirius seinen Freund. Roxa lachte.

"Klar hatte er das!"

„Aber er hatte seine Gründe!", verteidige er ihn weiter.

"Tatze, jeder, der so viele Beziehungen hatte, hat seine Gründe dafür!", stellte Roxa fest.

"Auch du?", fragte Sirius wieder grinsend.

"Ich ganz besonders!", lachte diese.

"Und ich etwa auch? Zählt Langeweile als Grund?"

„Nein, aber Oberflächlichkeit", sagte Roxa ernst.

Lily musste Alice die Hand vor den Mund halten, damit diese nicht loslachte.

"Endlich mal jemand, der Black die Meinung sagt!", flüsterte Lily.

"Bin ich oberflächlich?", fragte Sirius dann.

Roxa nickte. "Ein wenig."

„Und was hat das mit den Mädchen zu tun?"

„Oberflächliche Personen lieben es, umgarnt zu werden. Oder du etwa nicht?", fragte sie grinsend.

"Wo du Recht hast ... Aber bei James kann es nicht die Oberflächlichkeit sein ... er ist zwar gegen außen arrogant, aber nur, wenn er verunsichert ist. Und sein Aussehen ist ihm egal, also was ist dann sein Grund?", überlegte Sirius laut.

Roxa schnaubte. "Na der Grund für all sein Handeln: Lily."

Sirius sah sie eindringlich an. "Erklärung bitte?"

„Ich weiß, du kennst dieses Gefühl nicht, aber versuch dich in diese Lage zu versetzten: Du stehst auf ein Mädchen, seit du sie das erste Mal gesehen hast, aber sie weist dich von Anfang an einfach so ab. Egal, was du machst, sie ignoriert dich. Die ganze Zeit wird sie zickig gegen dich und sonst scheint sie dich nicht wahrzunehmen ... ", versuchte es Roxa zu umschreiben.

"Mann, wäre mein Selbstwertgefühl angeschlagen ...", murmelte Sirius.

Roxa nickte. "Genau. Und wie holt man sich dieses wieder zurück?"

„Mädchen", grinste Sirius.

"Zweiter Punkt. Doch das blöde ist, diese Mädchen wären dir egal, weil du ja immer noch auf die eine stehst und deshalb machst du wieder Schluss mit ihnen oder betrügst sie ..."

Sirius lachte. "Also ist der Grund, wieso Lily Krone jetzt nicht ausstehen kann, nämlich, weil er so viele Mädels im Bett hatte, eigentlich ihre Schuld, weil sie ihn dauernd abweist?"

„Unterbewusst, ja"

„Dass ich nicht lache", flüsterte Lily leise.

Doch Alice sah sie kritisch an. "Wo Roxa recht hat ...", begann sie, doch sie wurde von dem bösen Blick, den Lily ihr zuwarf zum Schweigen gebracht.

"Kommen wir zur nächsten Person, die mehr Beziehungen hat, als ihr gut tut: dir", sagte dann Sirius lächelnd. "Wieso hast du so viele Jungs?" Dann grinste er noch breiter. "Und Mädchen!" Roxa begann zu lachen.

"Sag das bloß nicht zu laut!"

„Mädchen? Unsere Roxa hatte auch schon mal was mit Mädchen?", fragte Alice leise und völlig entgeistert.

"Komm schon, Raven! Spann mich nicht auf die Folter!", sagte Sirius mit gespielt ungeduldiger Stimme.

Roxa runzelte die Stirn. "Ich dachte, das wäre klar ... Immerhin hatte ich auch mit dir mal was."

„Roxa hatte mal was mit Black?", fragte Alice erstaunt.

„Wundert dich das?", fragte Lily schnaubend zurück.

„Aber wieso flirten sie denn immer noch und so? Eigendlich sollte dann Roxas Name auf Sirius Liste durchgestrichen sein und Roxa sollte Sirius hassen, so wie es jede Ex von Sirius tut.", sagte Alice.

„Roxa ist nicht wie die meisten"; überlegte Lily. „Und vielleicht liegt Sirius ja was an ihr."

„Was? Nein, es ist nicht klar! Du bist weder oberflächlich, noch musst du dein zerstörtes Selbstwertgefühl wieder aufbauen. Was ist dein Grund?", redete Sirius im Zimmer mit Roxa weiter.

„Ich sag's mal so: Ich weiß nicht mehr von jedem, mit dem ich was hatte den Namen, aber die Blutgruppe könnte ich dir von fast jedem sagen", sagte sie grinsend und Sirius lachte.

"Hä?", machte Lily und Alice gleichzeitig.

"Deine Affären sind deine Bluteinnahmequellen?", fragte Sirius erstaunt. "Das liegt ja irgendwie auf der Hand. Wieso ist mir das nicht aufgefallen?"

„Weil es zu sehr Klischee ist. Jeder Vampir hat den Ruf, der er verdammt viele Partner hatte. Da denkt man gar nicht mehr daran, dass es nur wegen dem Blut ist.", erklärte Roxa ruhig.

"Vampir?", keuchte Lily.

"Aber du hattest doch auch einmal eine Nacht mit Krone ...", begann Sirius, doch Roxa unterbrach ihn.

"Noch etwas, was du nie, wirklich NIE, laut aussprechen solltest. Wenn Lily das wüsste, würde sie mir den Kopf abreißen!"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Lily ungläubig und hätte beinahe vergessen, ihre Stimme zu senken. "Diese kleine Schl..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Alice hielt ihr den Mund zu.

"Sprich's nicht aus, es würde dir nachher leid tun!", sagte sie und Lily musste zugeben, dass sie recht hatte.

"Stimmt. Hast du Krone auch gebissen?", fragte Sirius sie unbekümmert.

Roxa zog eine Grimmasse. "Solche Sachen solltest du wirklich mit deinem besten Freund bereden und nicht mit mir ... "

Sirius lachte. "Besteht denn die Chance, dass du ihn nicht gebissen hast?", fragte er halb erstickt.

"Ich sag's mach so: Ich hatte auch mal was mit Moony und den hab ich zu hundert Prozent nicht gebissen", sagte sie grinsend.

"Wo wir schon beim nächsten Thema sind, worüber man nie in der Öffentlichkeit reden sollte", sagte Sirius gespielt Ernst. Dann wechselte er das Thema. "Zaubergeschichte ist um. zum Glück. Was haben wir jetzt?"

„Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Danach Mittag."

„Bleiben wir in Zaubertränke auch noch hier?", fragte Sirius unschuldig.

Roxa lachte.

"Mit Vergnügen!"

„Wir sollten Zaubertränke nicht auch noch schwänzen", murmelte Alice neben Lily.

Hin und her gerissen verließen die beiden schließlich ihr Lauschplatz.


	3. Chapter 3

Als Alice und Lily am Mittag in die grosse Halle kamen, sassen die Rumtreiber mit samt Sirius und Roxa schon am Tisch. Zögernd setzten sie sich daraufhin gegenüber von ihnen.

Ohne es zu wollen, beobachtete Alice Roxa.

Diese schöpfte sich etwas zu essen, stocherte sicherlich 10 Minuten darin herum, dann schob sie es seufzend zu Sirius rüber und behauptete, Sie hätte viel zu viel geschöpft. Grinsend nahm Sirius ihren Teller und ass ihr unberührtes Essen.

Alice überlegte sich gerade, ob Roxa das wohl jedes Mal abzog, doch ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie eine wütende weibliche Stimme hörte.

"Wie schaffst du es, überall so beliebt zu sein, du kleine Schlampe?", keifte ein Slytherin Mädchen, das sich mit drei anderen Freundinnen vor Roxa aufgestellt hatte.

"Narzissa, halt die Klappe!", fuhr Sirius seine Cousine an.

"Nein, Cousin, hier geht es nicht um dich, sondern um die da", sagte diese und zeigte auf Roxa, welche nur ruhig da sass und mit gerunzelter Stirn Narzissa Black ansah.

"Was ist dein Problem?", fragte sie dann gelangweilt. Es schien sie nicht zu interessieren, ob jemand wegen ihr eine Szene abzog.

"Sogar ER spricht gut von dir! Du bist eine kleine Gryffendor, die mit Schlammblütlern und Blutsverrätern rumhängt, aber es ist eine grosse Ehre dass du zu IHM gehörst! Was genau hat du getan, um so belieb zu sein? Wir alle wissen, dass du eine Schlampe bist, aber bist du seit kurzem SEINE Schlampe, oder was?", fauchte sie Roxa an.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, solche Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzten?", fragte Roxa ruhig, aber sichtlich verärgert.

"Sogar Lucius redet gut über dich, er verteidigt dich sogar!", fauchte sie Roxa an.

Diese begann böse zu grinsen. "Das hat einen ganz anderen Grund als der, den du denkst..."

"Was willst du damit sagen?", fauchte Narzissa.

"Dass Malfoy ganz andere gründe hat, mich zu verteidigen, als diese, welche du denkst", sagte Roxa und konnte sich das lachen kaum verkneifen.

Sirius, Remus und James, die offenbar begriffen hatten, was diese Anspielung aus Roxas Mund bedeutete, lachten schallend los.

"Red Klartext, Schlampe!", schrie Narzissa jetzt.

Seufzend stand Roxa auf. "Lucius Malfoy hat unter der Brust, genau hier" - sie tippte sich auf eine Rippe - "Eine etwa zehn Zentimeter lange Narbe von einen Duell, dass er einmal Geführt hatte. Frag deinen Verlobten doch mal, wieso ich das so genau weiss", sagte sie dann mit einem fiesen Lächeln auf der Lippe. Dann ging sie an Narzissa vorbei und verliess die Halle.

Die Rumtreiber sahen sich etwa eine Sekunde verwundert an, dann rannten sie ihr nach.

Auf der Treppe holten sie Roxa ein. "Erklärst du uns, was sie gemeint hat?"; fragte Sirius sie.

"Sie hat behauptet, dass ich SEINE Schlampe bin", knurrte Roxa.

Die Jungs zuckten zusammen. Keiner von ihnen hatte Roxa jemals knurren gehrt. Ab und zu fauchte sie, wenn sie sich verletzte, zum Beispiel, wenn sie sich mit einem Messer schnitt, und das jagte einem schon einen Schauer über den Rücken. Doch dieses Knurren klang so unmenschlich, dass es niemals von einem Menschen kommen hätte können.

"Wessen?", fragte Remus, der sich als erstes wieder gefasst hatte.

"Die des Dunklen Lords", sagte Roxa leise, während sie weiter in Richtung Gryffendorturm ging.

"Wer?", fragte James verwundert.

"Voldemord", antwortete Sirius seine Stimme hatte etwas düsteres angenommen. "Die Todesser nennen ihn 'Dunklen Lord' wenn sie von ihm reden, aber nicht wollen, dass jeder weiss, wer gemeint ist."

"Wieso nennst du ihn so?", fragte Remus Roxa misstrauisch. "Und wie kommt Narzissa überhaupt auf diesen Blödsinn?" Roxa zuckte die Schultern und wollte weitergehen, doch Remus packte sie am Arm. "Raven? Bist du ein Todesser?", fragte er dann eindringlich.

Roxa senkte den Blick.

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst?", fragte James erschrocken. Sie hatten den Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber erreicht und James liess sich Theatralisch auf sein Bett fallen.

"Wie lange schon?", fragte Remus.

Sirius, der das alles wohl eher stumm hinnehmen wollte, verzog das Gesicht.

"Seit den Sommerferien.", murmelte Roxa.

"Wieso hast du dich dazu entschlossen, ein Todesser zu werden?", fragte Sirius. Es klang, als wollte er es nicht sagen, aber er konnte die Worte nicht zurück halten. "Wir wissen, dass deine Moral manchmal etwas verschoben ist, auch verständlich, von der Familie Lestrange kann man nichts anderes erwarten. Aber sich gleich den Todessern an zu schliessen... du hasst schwarze Magie!"

"Gerade du solltest es verstehen, Sirius! Du kennst meine Familie! Sie ist genau wie deine! Du weisst, das es der einzige Grund ist, wieso ich überhaupt noch lebe! Meine Familie hat mich nur deshalb aufgezogen, weil sie wussten, das ich eine Tages eine Mächtige Verbündete sein werde. Für welchen Dunklen Magier auch immer... Und ich wusste es auch.", sagte sie leise.

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante von Sirius Bett und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Sie sah müde aus. "Deshalb bin ich vor etwa einem Halben Jahr zu Dumbledore und hab ihn um seine Meinung gebeten", murmelte sie dann und sah, wie sich alle vier Rumtreiber entspannten. "Er hat mir geraten, den Todessern beizutreten, zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit. Ich bin eigentlich so etwas wie Dumbledores Spion...", sagte sie dann mit einem Anflug von Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich erzähle ihm alles, was ich irgendwie kann."

Sirius schüttelt den Kopf. "Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Wir sind seit fast einem Monat wieder in der Schule!"

"Was hätte ich sagen sollen? 'He Jungs, übrigens ich hab mich einer Gruppe schwarzmagischer, Muggel und Muggelstämmigen hassenden, mordenden Vollidioten angeschlossen?", fragte Roxa, nicht ohne den Anflug von Ironie in der Stimme.

Sirius lachte und setzte sich neben sie. Dann nahm er ihre Linke Hand und fragte: "Zeigst du uns das Dunkle Mal?" Sie zuckte die Achseln und er öffnete geschickt die Knöpfe des Blusenärmels.

Doch bevor er ihn zurückziehen konnte sprang die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber auf und Alice und Lily kamen hinein.

"Ach da bist du!", sagte Alice erleichtert.

Sirius liess Roxas Arm los und stand wieder auf.

Hinter Lily kamen noch vier andere Mädchen, Sandra und Leyan, zwei hübsche Mädchen, die insgeheim zusammen waren, wie Roxa wusste, sonst aber für die Öffentlichkeit nur Beste Freundinnen waren, und Simona und Candy, welche mit Lily, Alice und Roxa das Zimmer teilen.

Hinter ihnen kam Salem Danvers. Ein gut aussehender, blonder Junge, der mit den Rumtreibern das Zimmer teilen musste und deshalb sicherlich kein leichtes Los gezogen hatte.

Alice kniete sich vor Roxa hin, welche immer noch total erschöpft aussah, und musterte sie besorgt. "Alles okay?", fragte sie dann.

"Roxa, diese Zicke hätte dir niemals an den Kopf werfen sollen, dass du eine Schlampe seiest, denn dass stimmt nicht!", behauptete Lily doch Roxa grinste sie an.

"Nein, was das 'Schlampe' betrifft hatte sie schon recht, ich bin nicht sauer deswegen..."

"So einen Blödsinn! DU bist keine Schlampe!", fuhr sie jetzt Alice an.

Die anderen fünf Mädchen nickten, als müssten sie ihre Worte untermauern.

Hilfesuchend sah Roxa zu den Rumtreibern. Diese grinsten jedoch nur.

"Sirius? Definierst du mir mal das Wort Schlampe?", fragte sie dann.

Lily schnaubte. "Das braucht mehr Hirnzellen, als Black hat."

Die Mädchen kicherten doch Sirius grinste weiter. "Eine Schlampe ist eine Frau, die sich für Sex bezahlen lässt, oder mit so vielen Personen geschlafen hat, das es für andere Frauen als 'zu viel' angesehen wird", sagte er dann.

"Gut. Okay, du hattest viele Freunde, aber nicht zu viele!", behauptete Lily.

"Und ab wann wäre es zu viel?"

"Wenn du mit mehr als fünf Personen in diesem Raum geschlafen hättest", sagte Alice nach kurzem überlegen.

Roxa wusste genau, an was sie gedacht hatte: es waren fünf Männliche Personen in diesem Raum. Also konnte sie nicht mit mehr als fünf geschlafen haben, nach Alice Logik.

Roxa lachte. "Okay, seit bitte mal alle Ehrlich! Wer schon mal mit mir geschlafen hat, soll die Hand heben! Und es wird dieses Zimmer nie verlassen!"

Zuerst zögerten alle, dann hob Sirius seufzend die Hand. Danach Remus, dann Salem, dann James, zuletzt hoben Sandra und Leyan die Hand.

Lily, die zuerst James angestarrt hatte, als sie erkannt hatte, dass Sirius und Roxa wohl doch nichts erfunden hatten, als sie am Morgen miteinander geredet hatte, ging dazu über, Leyan und Sandra anzustarren, während Alice nur den Kopf schüttelte.

"Sechs Personen", sagte Roxa und ihr gespielter Enthusiasmus brachte die Rumtreiber zum lachen. "Bin ich jetzt offiziell als Schlampe abgeschrieben?" Jetzt mussten alle lachen.

Irgendwann sagte Sirius dann mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Sandra und Leyan: "Seit ihr Lesbisch?"

James lachte. "Woran hast du das bemerkt, Tatze? Weil du mit keiner von beiden was hattest, oder weil sie beide zugegeben haben, was mit Raven gehabt zu haben?"

"Ich tippe auf ersteres", murmelte Roxa.

Sirius verzog gespielt beleidigt das Gesicht, dann musste er doch lachen.

Irgendwann, nachdem Roxa ihnen sicherlich zum 100stern mal erklärt hatte, dass es ihr gut ginge, verliessen die anderen Mädchen den Jungenschlafsaal wieder. Salem ging ebenfalls. Allein mit den Rumtreibern im Zimmer war ihm sicherlich zu gefährlich.

"Jetzt zeig noch mal her!", sagte jetzt James ungeduldig und nahm ihren rechten Arm.

Auf ihrem Unterarm war eine Rose mit den Initialen R.I.P., doch kein dunkles Mal.

Verwundert sahen die Jungs darauf. Alle ausser Sirius.

"Das ist ihr rechter Arm! Das dunkle Mal ist auf dem Linken", sagte er schnaubend.

Fragend sah James ihn an.

"Was denn? Voldemord und Todesser und so war Thema Nummer eins bei mir Zuhause. Da kriegt man auch ein paar Sachen mit, wenn man versucht, es zu ignorieren!", verteidigte er sich.

Roxa krempelte sich indessen den anderen Ärmel hoch und zeigte den Jungs einen Totenkopf aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange räkelte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Sirius darauf, dann verzog er sein Mund zu einer Grimasse. "Wusste ich's doch! Scheisse!", fluchte er dann.

"Was ist los?", fragte Roxa Sirius mit einer beruhigenden Stimme.

"Regulus hat auch das Dunkle Mal", murmelte er. "Ich hab's an seinem Arm gesehen. Ich war nicht sicher, ob es wirklich das Dunkle Mal war, immerhin ist er erst 16."

Roxa nickte. "Er ist auch ein Todesser. Aber er hat die Prüfung noch nicht zu ende abgelegt...", sie verstummte, als Sirius zusammenzuckte. "Tut mir leid, ich bin schon still", murmelte sie.

"Prüfung?", fragte Remus.

"Man muss die drei unverzeihlichen Fluche an drei Muggel Anwenden", erklärte Sirius. Er setzte sich seufzend aufs Bett neben Roxa und lehnte gegen die Wand, an der das Bett stand. "Wie viel hat er schon abgelegt?", fragte er dann Roxa.

Diese weigerte sich, ihn anzusehen. "Die erste", murmelte sie leise.

"Welche ist das? Der Imperius-Fluch?", fragte James und zog eine Grimasse.

Roxa schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wird an drei Muggel geprüft. Der erste wird mit dem Curciatus-Fluch gefoltert, bis er das Bewusstsein verliert..." Ihr Gesicht war versteinert. Sie schüttelte sich, als wolle sie eine Erinnerung loswerden. "Und glaubt mir, das geht sehr lange." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

Sirius, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt starr geradeaus starrend drehte sich zu Roxa um. "Alles okay?", fragte er besorgt.

"geht schon", sagte sie dann und lächelte ihn Freudlos an.

Er lächelte ebenso freundlos zurück. "Willkommen in unserer Familie", sagte er dann.

"Ist unsere Familie nicht wundervoll?", fragte Roxa sarkastisch zurück.

Die übrigen Rumtreiber starrten ihre Freunde verständnislos an.

"Der Curciatus-Fluch gehört bei den Blacks und den Lestranges zur Tagesordnung", erklärte Roxa sachlich und ohne irgendwelche Gefühle in der Stimme.

"Oh", machte James. Offensichtlich wechselte er darauf das Thema. "Was sind die anderen Zwei Teile der Prüfung?"

"Durch den Imperius-Fluch einen Muggel dazu bringen sich selbst zu erwürgen und, ganz einfach, einen Muggel Töten", sagte Sirius.

"Hat Bella wieder mal geprahlt?", fragte Roxa als sie bemerkte, dass Sirius sich wirklich bestens auskannte. Entweder seine Cousine Bellatrix hatte alles erzählt, oder er war selbst ein Todesser.

"Wie ich meine Cousine doch hasse", sagte er in einem schwärmenden Tonfall.

Roxa kicherte.

"Hast du diesen Test auch machen Müssen?", fragte Peter, der bis jetzt nur mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zugehört hat, ängstlich.

"Wo denkst du hin, Wurmschwanz? Ich bin ein Vampir, der Dunkle Lord würde mich nicht dazu zwingen, jemanden umzubringen. Er weiss, dass ich dann aufhören würde zu altern. Ich bin 17. Ich glaube kaum, dass Voldemord sich ewig mit einem Teenager-Vampir herumschlagen will...", murmelte Roxa.

"Stimmt, die können so was von nervtötend sein...", sagte Sirius wieder grinsend.

Gespielt beleidigt verschränkte Roxa die Arme.

Alle Lachten. Das war Typisch Rumtreiber: Lange konnten sie einfach nicht ernst bleiben.

Immer noch lachend zog Sirius Roxa so sich und legte den Arm um sie. "Wie viele Tattoos hast du eigentlich?", fragte er, und sah sich nochmals das Tattoo an ihrem rechten Unterarm an.

"Das Dunkle Mal war das 13. Ist das nicht Ironisch?", fragte Roxa lachend.

"Wo hast du die alle?", fragte James verwundert.

"Soll ich mich etwa ausziehen, oder was soll diese Frage?", fragte Roxa zurück.

"Nichts für ungut, Raven, aber du hast dich schon mal in meiner Gegenwart ausgezogen, falls du dich erinnerst?", fragte James und grinste.

"Verschwommen", antwortete diese und lachte auf. "Was hat mit meinen Tattoos zutun?"

"Ich hab keine Tattoos gesehen", erklärte James.

"Ich hab keine Tattoos, Krone", sagte Roxa ernst und zeige beide Unterarme. "Siehst du? Nichts!"

für einen Kurzen Moment dachte James wirklich, den verstand zu verlieren. "Aber... Moment mal, du kannst sie verschwinden lassen?", fragte James so erstaunt dass Roxa lachen musste.

"Zeigst du uns mal alle?", fragte Sirius.

"Dazu müsste ich meine Bluse ausziehen", sagte Roxa. "Und dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Die Quiddich-Auswahl beginnt in einer Stunde und wir wollen uns doch noch einfliegen, oder?", fragte sie grinsend.

Dann stand sie auf und zog Sirius mit sich. "Oder willst du doch mit jemand anderem Treiber spielen? Ich kann ja auch Cheerleader sein. Muggel haben auch immer Cheerleader. Und soviel ich gehört habe sind die immer leicht Bekleidet..." Sie lächelte anzüglich.

"Nichts da! Es gibt kein Besseres Treiberteam als euch beide! Aber von mir aus darfst du auch im Alltag leicht bekleidet herumrennen, Raven", sagte James.

"Das hättest du wohl gern.", grinste sie. "Oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn Lily es tun würde?"

Dann rannte sie los, James jagte ihr nach und Sirius ihnen Hintendrein. Remus und Peter, beide nicht in den Mannschaften, blieben lachend zurück.

„Das witzigste daran ist ja, dass Raven so oder so immer nur leicht bekleidet ist", grinste Remus Peter an.

Roxa sprang beinahe die ganze Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinunter, landete elegant auf den Füssen und rief Lily und Alice, die in Gemeinschaftsraum auf den Sofas sassen ein "Hey ihr zwei!", zu, bevor sie zum Portraitloch sprintete.

James, nicht weit hinter ihr, rief Lily ein "Hey, Evans, gut siehst du aus!", beim vorbeigehen zu. Kurz vor dem Portraitloch holte er Roxa ein, welche er an den Schultern packte und die daraufhin hysterisch kichernde Rumtreiberin, wie er ihr in Ohr flüsterte, hochhob und zu dem lachende Sirius zurücktrug.

"Tatze!", schnappte Roxa nach Luft. "Sag ihm, er soll mich runter lassen!"

Sirius grinste sie an. "Das kostet dich aber etwas..."

"Du kriegst einen Kuss!", kam es beinahe unverständlich von Roxa, immer noch bemüht, ihren Lachanfall unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Lass sie runter, Krone", sagte Sirius grinsend.

James liess sie los und Roxa glitt auf ihre Füsse. Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Dann sah sie James an. "Mach das nie, nie wieder, ich glaube, ich hab Höhenangst..."

Dieser brach in Gelächter aus. "Und das von einer der besten Treiberinnen, die ich je gesehen habe!"

Roxa drehte sich beleidigt von James ab und grinste Sirius an. "Willst du den Kuss jetzt oder später?"

Bevor er antworten konnte fiel James ihm ins Wort: "Später, wir müssen zum Quiddichfeld!"

Roxa drehte sich zu Lily und Alice um. "Wollt ihr auch kommen?"

Die beiden Freundinnen, die alles nur schmunzelnd beobachtet haben sahen jetzt erstaunt Roxa an. "Wir sind beide nicht sonderlich gut im Fliegen. Wieso sollten wir auch kommen?", fragte Lily erstaunt.

Roxa, welche sich rückwärts gehend bereits etwas von James entfernte, meinte darauf hin: "Cheerleader würde perfekt zu euch passen, findest du nicht, James?" Ohne eine Antwort Abzuwarten rannte sie durch den Ausgang.

James folgte ihr mit einem "Na warte, wenn ich dich kriege!".

Verdutzt starrten Alice und Lily Sirius an, der wieder in Gelächter ausgebrochen war. "Sie wird es nie lernen", erklärte er daraufhin den Mädchen grinsend, rannte dann seinen Freunden nach und liess zwei verwirrte Gryffendor zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

Da seid ihr ja endlich!", bemerkte Remus, als sich James, Sirius und Roxa viel zu spät auch noch an den Tisch in der grossen Halle zum Abendessen setzten. Er und Peter brachen schlagartig die Unterhaltung, die sie mit Lily und Alice geführt hatten, ab.

"Wir mussten erst noch duschen", erklärte James als er sich setzte.

"Lily, warum bist du nicht gekommen?", fragte Roxa und setzte sich.

"War sie Einladung etwa ernst gemeint?", fragte Alice schockiert.

"Nein war sie nicht Alice. Wenn du wüsstest, was Cheerleader sind, würdest du das nicht Fragen", sagte Lily und sah von ihrem Essen auf.

"Hübsche, schlanke Mädchen, die ihre Teams anfeuern. Das sind Cheerleader", erklärte Roxa und schöpfte sich etwas zu Essen.

"Die zu kurze Kleidung tragen, sich so verräkeln, dass es sexuell anstössig ist und mit fast jedem aus dem Team, das sie anfeuern schon mal geschlafen hatten. Das sind Cheerleader", schnaubte Lily, die als Muggelstämmige wusste, was damit gemeint ist. "Es wundert mich, dass du weisst, was Cheerleader sind, Roxa."

"Ich hab in Muggelzeitschriften nach der neusten Mode gesucht und bin darüber gestolpert", erklärte diese grinsend.

"Und was ist in Mode, Raven? Miniröcke und Bauchfreie Blusen?", fragte Sirius und betrachtete ihr Outfit.

"ich kann mich auch umziehen, wenn du willst? Ich hab noch einen Wollpullover von meiner Grossmutter, er ist grün, sollte mich wohl daran erinnern, dass ich nicht in Slytherin bin, und irgendwo unförmige Jeanshosen. Wenn dir das besser gefällt?", kommentierte Roxa mit einer ernsten Miene.

Sirius tat schockiert. "Bloss nicht! Mir würde etwas fehlen, wenn ich nicht mehr dein Bauchnabelpiercing bewundern könnte...!"

Roxa kicherte. "Keine anderen Probleme, Sirius?", fragte sie dann und sah zu ihm hoch.

"Eigentlich nicht...", erklärte Sirius. "Es sei denn, du hast noch mehr Piercings?"

"Könntet ihr dieses Gespräch bitte verschieben?"; fragte James und legte den Kopf schräg.

"Ich hab keine andere Piercings, James. Da gibt es kein Gespräch...", erklärte Roxa.

"Gott sie dank", grinste James. "Stehst wohl nicht auf Piercings, was, Krone?", fragte Sirius grinsend.

"Du kennst mich, Tatze. Ich steh nicht auf so unnatürliches Zeugs.", sagte James und versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, bevor er aufgab und grinste.

"Krone! Tatze! Hört auf über Piercings zu reden!", fuhr jetzt Remus die beiden an.

Roxa kicherte wieder. "Auch was gegen Piercings, Remus?"

"Ja. Die sticht man sich unter die Haut!", sagte er und schüttelte sich.

"Das macht man bei Tattoos aber auch", warf Sirius ein.

"Wo er recht hat...", überlegte Roxa. "Und Tattoos tun auch viel mehr weh!" Sie sprach aus Erfahrung.

"Aber Tattoos sind auf der Haut. Ein Piercing ist Metal, welches unter die hat geht. Metal!", warf nun James ein.

"Du bist für Tattoos, aber gegen Piercings, Krone?", fragte Sirius.

"Genau!"

"Und wann lässt du dich Tätowieren?", fragte Roxa mit einem fiesen grinsen im Gesicht.

"Nie.", war die Antwort. "Meine Eltern würden mich umbringen!", lachte James.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Roxa Lily. Sie sah, dass diese sich sichtbar entspannte, als James sagte, er würde sich kein Tattoo stechen.

"Ich hab keinen Hunger", murmelte Roxa dann. Und schob ihren Teller weg. Sofort griff Sirius nach dem Teller und ass ihre sowieso schon kleine Portion auch noch. Die anderen Jungs ignorierten es einfach. Höchst verdächtig, wie Alice jetzt fand.

„Wer ist eigentlich nun alles im Team?", fragte Remus

„Sirius und Roxa sind die Treiber, ist ja klar, Simona Spinnet, eine Freundin von Roxa, wie ich erfahren habe, und ihr Zwillingsbruder Samuel sind mit mir Jäger, Joel Jonson, Simonas Freund, ist der neue Hüter und, stellt euch vor, Salem Danvers gibt ein verdammt guter Sucher ab.", zählte James auf.

„Salem? Der, der bei uns im Schlafsaal ist?", fragte Remus überrascht.

„Genau der. Er versucht so krankhaft, nicht in Roxas Richtung zu schauen, dass er den Schnatz überall finden würde, es ei denn, dass er sich auf Roxa niederlässt", kicherte Sirius.

„Hahaha", machte Roxa ironisch. „Eigentlich sollte ich mal was mit Samuel Spinnet anfangen, dann hätte ich alle Männlichen Personen aus dem Team durch..."

„Du hattest mal was mit Joel?", fragte Alice überrascht.

„Ja, aber noch vor er mit Simona zusammen gekommen ist.", sagte Roxa Achselzuckend.


	5. Chapter 5

„Seit wann bist du eigentlich so gut mit den Rumtreibern befreundet?", fragte Alice Roxa am Abend, als sie in ihrem Schlafsaal lagen.

Roxa überlegte. „Seit letzte Weihnachten", sagte sie dann.

Seit der dritten Klasse kannten die Rumtreiber ihr Geheimnis und sie kannte das der Rumtreiber. Doch sie waren nie befreundet gewesen. Vielleicht deckte Roxa die Rumtreiber manchmal, wenn sie bei Vollmond rausschleichen wollten, aber sonst hatten sie nie viel miteinander zutun gehabt. Bis zu weihnachten im Letzten Jahr.

**Rückblende:**

_Bellatrix Black hatte sich mit Rodolphus Lestrange verlobt, was natürlich ein perfekter Anlass für die Familie Black war, die gesamte Familie Lestrange zu Weihnachten einzuladen._

_Sirius war überrascht gewesen, als Roxa und ihre Familie vor Tür stand, als er sie öffnete. Ohne ihn zu beachten traten die Lestranges ein. Alle, ausser Roxa._

„_Hi", sagte sie lächelnd und trat näher zur Tür, während ihre Familie herzlich von Sirius Familie empfangen wurde. _

„_Hi", antwortete Sirius grinsend. „Freust du dich, hier zu sein?", fragte er dann sarkastisch._

„_Ich würde lügen, wenn ich ja sagen würde", sagte Roxa leise und amüsiert. „Wie geht es deinen Freunden?"_

„_Gut. Feiern Weihnachten. Da geht es ihnen immer gut", grinste Sirius. „Wieso kommst du nicht rein?", fragte er verwundert, als er registrierte, dass alle übrigen Gäste ins Wohnzimmer abgezogen waren. Bestimmt, um die schönen Gemälde und den Wandteppich mit dem Black-Stammbaum zu bewundern. _

„_Ich kann nicht", sagte sie schlicht._

„_Wieso nicht?", fragte Sirius verwundert._

_Roxa sah ihm in die Augen. Sie grinste. Dann verloren ihre schwarzbraunen Augen jegliche bräune und wurden schwarz mit einem tiefen, roten Funkeln. Um ihre Augen bildeten sich tiefe, düstere Schatten, ihre auch so schon blasse Haut wurde noch blasser und ihre Eckzähne waren etwas länger und spitz, als sie die roten Lippen öffnete, um etwas zu sagen. „Schon vergessen?", fragte sie süss. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen sah sie wieder wie ein völlig normaler Mensch aus. _

_Sirius erholte sich schnell von denn Schock. „Stimmt. Vampir. Man muss dich reinbitten?"_

_Roxa nickte._

„_Nun denn, komm doch rein."_

_Grinsend überquerte Roxa die Türschwelle. _

„_Du hast mal erzählt, es sei gefährlich, wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst. Also was war das eben?", fragte Sirius, als er ihr ihren Mantel abnahm. Schlagartig war ihm ihre Antwort egal, als er sah, was sie trug. Ihn der Schule war sie meistens leicht bekleidet. Sie trug die Schuluniform, welche aus einer weissen Bluse und einem Rock bestand, stets so, dass man ihre schönen Beine und ihren flachen Bauch sah. Nun aber trug sie eine schwarze, taillierte Bluse und enge, schwarze Hosen. Das einzige, was sich nicht verändert hatte, waren ihre Schuhe. Schwarze, hohe Hacken, in denen es ausser ihr sicherlich niemand in der Schule geschafft hätte, so elegant zu laufen. Und aus irgend einem Grund fand Sirius dieses Outfit viel heisser, als wenn sie knapp bekleidet war. _

„_Genau das. Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Absichtlich, versteht sich.", antwortete Roxa. „Nur das es ungefährlich war", ergänzte sie dann grinsend. „Ich hätte die Türschwelle nicht überqueren können, also hätte ich niemanden Angreifen können. Keine Gefahr."_

„_Schade", murmelte Sirius. „Ware witzig gewesen, wenn du ein paar der Blacks angegriffen hättest."_

„_Wirklich? Ich hätte auch jemanden töten können", wandte Roxa ein._

„_Noch besser", antwortete Sirius._

_Auf einmal grinste Roxa. „Ich seh' schon, wir werden uns verstehen!"_

„_Sieht ganz danach aus", murmelte Sirius. „Deine Familie ist im Wohnzimmer, willst du zu ihr?"_

_Roxa verzog ihr hübsches Gesicht. _

„_Oder willst du, dass ich dir diese Bruchbude hier mal zeige?", schlug er vor._

_Sie lächelte dankbar. „Gern."_

_Ihre Rundführung wurde von Sirius kurz gehalten und es wurde nicht viel positives gezeigt. Immerhin gab es in diesem Haus auch nichts positives. Er zeigte ihr den ort, an dem er am Liebsten war, die Bibliothek mit ein paar Teleskopen die in die Sterne gerichtet waren. _

„_Hier ist es ruhig.", erklärte Sirius. „Mein Bruder und meine Mutter interessieren sich nicht für Bücher und mein Vater hat seine eigene Bibliothek ein Stockwerk weiter oben. Meistens bin ich ungestört."_

„_Hast du diese Bücher gelesen?", fragte Roxa, die sich staunend die vielen Bande ansah. Die meisten waren Uralt und noch in einer alten Schrift geschrieben._

„_Manche, ja. Aber es steht in den Wenigsten was brauchbares drin. Die meisten handeln von den dunklen Künsten.", sagte Sirius abwertend._

_Roxa nickte. Dann zog sie ein altes Buch mit Pergamentblättern hervor und schlug es auf. „'Einen Vampir tötet man am besten durch pfählen, einen Holzpflock durchs Herz, oder durch verbrennen bei lebendigem Leibe. Schwache, nichtswürdige Vampire verbrennen in der Sonne oder wenn sie mit Weihwasser in Berührung kommen. Je stärker ein Vampir, umso weniger ist dies der Fall. Wollt ihr einen Vampir zähmen, so verwendet den Curciatus-Fluch.'", las sie vor. Sie grinste. „Stimmt. Voller dunklen Künste. Vampire."_

„_So hab ich das nicht gemeint"; wollte Sirius klarstellen, doch Roxa redete ihm hinein._

„_Schon okay", sagte sie sanft. „Vampire gehören zu der dunklen Magie. Also hast du schon recht."_

„_Wir sollten runter", sagte Sirius zögernd. „Es gibt sicherlich bereits essen."_

_Roxa seufzte. „Gut gehen wir."_

_Es gab wirklich schon essen. Nicht, dass aufgefallen wäre, dass Sirius fehlte, oder Roxa. Niemand an dem Langen Tisch schien sich dafür zu interessieren, wo einer von beiden abgeblieben war. Alle waren damit beschäftigt, Bellatrix und Rodolphs zu gratulieren, als dann aber Sirius und Roxa zusammen den Raum betraten, herrschte auf einmal Stille._

_Wütend starrten Roxas Eltern ihre Tochter an. „Roxanna, wo warst du?", fragte ihre Mutter ihre Tochter kalt. Florence Lestrange war eine hübsche, blonde, gefühlskalte Frau. Sie stammte von einer angesehen reinblütigen Familie in Frankreich. Mehr konnte man zu ihr auch nicht mehr sagen._

„_Sirius hat mir das Haus gezeigt. Es ist wirklich herrlich. Die Familie Black kann stolz auf so einen Sitz sein", antwortete Roxa ihr ebenso kalt. Sie setzte sich gegenüber von Sirius hin._

„_Ihr seid befreundet", fragte Sirius Vater ihn._

„_Ja. Wir gehen zusammen in die Schule. Wir sind in derselben Klasse.", sagte Sirius kurz angebunden._

„_Du hast uns nie von ihr erzählt", meinte jetzt seine Mutter._

_Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich erzähle sowieso nie etwas aus der Schule."_

„_Tut er nicht?", fragte jetzt Roxas Vater. „Unsere Tochter ist ebenfalls schweigsam, was ihre Schulzeit angeht. Ich bin mir sicher, das liegt an ihrem Haus. Gryffendor ist sicherlich nicht so schön, wie Slytherin. Immerhin müssen sie sich ständig mit Schlammblütern herumschlagen."_

_Roxa, die das Essen, welches sie aufgetischt bekommen hatte, sauber in sehr kleine Stückchen schnitt, sah Sirius an. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie genau das gleiche dachte wie er: Ihre Eltern sollten doch einfach die Klappe halten._

_Das Essen ging viel zu lange. Als sie -Gott sei dank- endlich fertig waren, sagte Roxas Vater: „Roxanna, wir müssen mit dir sprechen. Du kommst bitte mit!"_

_Sirius überlegte kurz, was er machen sollte, dann entschied er sich, James Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aus seinem Zimmer zu holen und Roxa nachzugehen._

_Im stillen dankte er dafür, dass James ihm den Umhang in den Ferien immer überliess. _

_Roxa wurde von ihren Eltern in das grösste der Gästezimmer geführt, welches sie offensichtlich belegt hatten._

„_Was ist los, Vater?", fragte Roxa unschuldig._

„_Es geht um deine Freundschaft zu Sirius Black", sagte dieser. „Wie tief ist sie?"_

„_Nicht sehr tief", sagte Roxa achselnzuckend. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was ihr Vater eigentlich wollte._

„_Falsche Antwort", sagte dieser so kalt und drohend, dass Roxa zusammenzuckte. _

_Auch Sirius unter seinem Umhang lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter._

„_Du solltest dich besser mit ihm verstehen, Tochter. Es würde deinem Ansehen nicht schaden.", sagte ihre Mutter._

„_Meinem Ansehen?", fragte Roxa verwirrt._

„_Bellatrix hat uns heute erzählt, dass du mit einer Lily Evans befreundet seiest, stimmt das?", fragte ihr Vater._

„_Lily schläft im selben Schlafsaal wie ich.", sagte Roxa._

„_Sie ist ein Schlammblut. Ich verbiete dir, zuviel mit ihr zutun zu haben, hast du verstanden?", sagte ihre Mutter._

_Roxa senkte den Blick. „Ja, Mutter."_

„_Du solltest dich besser mit Sirius anfreunden. Er ist doch ein recht hübscher Junge.", versuchte es Florence weiter._

_Erstaunt sah Roxa auf. „Soll das heissen, ich soll ihn verführen?", fragte sie ungläubig._

„_Nein!", polterte ihr Vater los. Dann zückte er den Zauberstab. „Crucio!", rief er. _

_Zuerst dachte Sirius, der Zauber hätte Roxa verfehlt, aber das war unmöglich, der Zauberstab von Roxas Vater war genau auf sie gerichtet. Doch Roxa zuckte nicht die Wimper, als würde sie keine schmerzen spüren. Dann sah Sirius, dass sie leicht mit der einen Hand zitterte. Der Zauber wirkte, sie weigerte sich bloss, ihrem Vater die Genugtuung zu geben, wenn sie sich unter den Schmerzen gekrümmt hätten. Stumm und bewegungslos nahm sie die Folter hin. Wie abgehärtet musste man sein, und dies zustande zu bringen? Sirius Vater liebte den Curciatus-Fluch und probierte ihn sehr gerne an Sirius aus, doch auch wenn Sirius nie ein Laut über die Lippen kam, krümmte er sich doch unter den Schmerzen. Wie hielt Roxa das aus?_

_Sirius erinnerte sich, dass Roxa vorhin in der Bibliothek aus einem Buchvorgelesen hatte, dass man Vampire mit dem Curciatus-Fluch zähmen konnte. Er war sich sicher, dass Roxa weit öfters den Fluch ertragen musste als er, wenn ihre Familie dauernd versuchen musste, sie gefügig zu machen._

_Die Lestranges prahlten seit langem damit, ein gefährliches Monster gezähmt zu haben, doch keiner wusste, um was es sich dabei handelte. Sirius war klar, dass es dabei um Roxa gehen musste. Er wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte, dass sie es geschafft hatten, dass Roxa nicht zu einer irren, unkontrollierten, mordenden Bestie heranwuchs, oder entsetzt darüber, dass das bedeutete, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben lang gefoltert wurde. _

_Roxas Vater senkte den Zauberstab und Roxa atmete hörbar erleichtert aus. „Du wirst sein reines Blut nicht vergiessen, es nicht kosten, verstanden? Du wirst ihn nicht beissen!", befahl er._

„_Ja, Vater", sagte Roxa monoton._

„_Aber du wirst dich mit ihm anfreunden, hast du verstanden?", sagte jetzt wieder ihre Mutter._

„_Ja."_

„_Gut. Jetzt geh ihn suchen.", sagte ihr Vater. _

_So schnell wie möglich verliess Roxa das Zimmer. Hinter ihr schlüpfte Sirius durch die Tür. Roxa sah sich kurz um, dann ging sie in Richtung der Bibliothek._

_Unschlüssig stand Sirius da. Dann ging er entschlossen zu seinem Zimmer zurück, versteckte dort den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und ging zur Bibliothek._

_Als er eintrat sah er Roxa, die in einer Ecke am Boden sass und in einem der Bücher las. Sie sah nicht auf._

„_Hi", sagte er zögernd. _

_Sie sah auf. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sich tiefe Ringe unter ihren Augen gebildet hatten. Ob es war, weil sie wütend auf ihre Eltern war, oder weil sie müde war, konnte Sirius bei besten Willen nicht feststellen. Sie tat ihm leid. Sie kannten sich schon lange, waren aber nie besonders gut ausgekommen. Als sie noch klein waren, hatten sie sich immer gestritten. Später, in der Schule, hatten sie absichtlich nicht viel miteinander zutun haben wollen. Sie und ihre Freundinnen kamen nicht sonderlich gut mit den Rumtreibern aus. Und jetzt wurde ihr sozusagen befohlen, mit ihm befreundet zu sein. „Hi", antwortete sie ihm. _

„_Willst du hier bleiben, oder mitkommen?", fragte er._

_Umständlich stand sie auf. „Ich komm mit."_

_Er führte sie zu seinem Zimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete und Roxa grinsend sagte, dass sie eintreten durfte, sah er sogar wieder ein Hauch von einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen._

_Erstaunt sah sie sich im Zimmer um. „Deine Eltern mögen dich wohl nicht", schlussfolgerte sie._

„_Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Sirius und setzte sich auf den Stuhl seines Schreibtisches._

„_Weil du das kleinste Zimmer im ganzen Haus hast. Nicht, das es nicht trotzdem doppelt so gross wäre, wie die Zimmer, in denen normale Menschen Leben.", sagte sie. Sie sah sich um. Manche Sachen, wie zum Beispiel der Gyffendorbanner oder ein Foto von den Rumtreibern, die Muggelposter und die Muggelcomics brachten sie zum Lächeln. „Und du tust wohl alles, um sie zu verärgern."_

„_Ist offensichtlich, oder?", fragte er grinsend._

„_Klar. Sirius Black, der charmante, gutaussehende Rebell ist wirklich einer. Welch Wunder. Jetzt hab ich gleich was, womit ich mit jeder weiblichen Person aus der Schule reden kann..." Sie rümpfte die Nase, doch ihr Ton klang nicht abwertend._

„_Hast du was gegen meinen Ruf?", fragte er sie._

„_Nein", sagte sie grinsend und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Vergiss nicht, dass mein Ruf noch viel übler ist."_

„_Was ist so übel an deinem Ruf?", fragte Sirius überrascht. „du bist das heisse, sexy Girl, mit dem man super flirten kann."_

„_Bei den Jungs vielleicht. Schon mal den Mädchen zugehört? Da bin ich das Girl, das viel zu viele Jungs im Bett hatte und sich wie eine Schlampe anzieht", sagte Roxa schlicht und blätterte in einem der Comics. _

„_Was wollten deine Eltern vorhin von dir?", fragte Sirius._

_Sie sah ihn an. Erstaunt sah Sirius in ihre Augen. Sie waren so dunkel und tief, das man sich fast nicht davon losreissen konnte. „Das ich mich mit dir anfreunde", sagte sie dann und stand auf. Sie trat zu ihm und beugte sich zu ihm runter, so dass sich ihre Lippen gefährlich nahe kamen. „Und dass ich nichts mit dir anfange", sagte sie. _

_Dann küsste sie ihn. Ihre Lippen waren kühl, trotzdem wurde Sirius bei dem Kuss heiss. Der Kuss wurde immer inniger und fester, bis Sirius sie zu sich zog und sie sich auf seinen Schoss setzte. Roxa schlang ihre Finger in Sirius Haare, während seine Hände über ihre Hüften wanderten und unter ihre Bluse verschwanden. _

_Ihre Haut war genauso kühl wie ihre Lippen, doch Sirius war sich sicher, ihm wäre es nicht einmal aufgefallen, wenn er den Grund dafür nicht kennen würde. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass sie ein Vampir war. _

_Der Gedanke, dass er gerade mit einem Vampir knutschte, hätte ihn erschrecken müssen, doch es amüsierte ihn nur. Seine Eltern wären entsetzt wenn sie das wüssten, auch wenn sie erfreut wären, dass er was mit Roxa hatte._

_Er kannte Roxa, wenn auch nicht sonderlich gut, und er wusste, da von ihr fast keine Gefahr ausging. Und der Teil an ihr der doch Gefährlich war... nun Sirius liebte die Gefahr, also war das auch eher wieder etwas gutes._

_Sie begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, doch er nahm es nur am Rande war. Ihr Kuss war so intensiv, dass Sirius glaubte, niemals damit aufhören zu können, sie zu küssen. _

_Roxa zog ihm das Hemd aus und strich ihm über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. So viele Mädchen schwärmten von genau diesem Jungen, den sie gerade Küsste. So viele Mädchen, die ihr für ihre Dummheit den Kopf abreissen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie sich bis heute nie wirklich für ihn interessiert hatte. Klar wusste sie, dass er heiss war, doch sie kannte ihn schon seit sie denken konnte und bis heute war ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, mit ihm etwas anzufangen. Dass sie es jetzt doch tat, gefiel ihr. Sirius war ein guter Küsser und sie würde alles Tun, was sie konnte, um ihre Eltern zu hintergehen. On allen Möglichkeiten, die sie hatte, um sich nicht an die Befehle von ihren Eltern zu halte, war diese die angenehmste. Mehr als das, es gefiel ihr richtig._

_Ihre Lippen lösten sich von einander, als auch Sirius ihr Oberteil ausgezogen hatte. „Du sollst nichts mit mir anfangen?", fragte er grinsend. „Was meinen sie damit?"_

„_Nicht mit dir knutschen, nicht mit dir schlafen, nicht dein Blut trinken", sagte Roxa grinsend. Sie tat so, als wäre das zweite und dritte genauso normal wie das erste._

„_Aber du küsst mich gerade.", wandte Sirius ein. Er spielte liebend gerne dieses Spiel mit. _

„_Du bist nicht der einzige Rebell hier", sagte Roxa lächelnd. _

„_Find ich gut"; entschied Sirius und küsste sie wieder. Er strich ihr über die Wange und sah ihr in die Augen. Wieder bemerkte er die Schatten unter ihren Augen, die sich gebildet hatten. „Wieso hast du auf einmal Augenringe?", fragte er sie dann._

_Sie verzog kurz das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Das... Gespräch... mit meinem Eltern hat mich etwas geschwächt", sagte sie wahrheitsgetreu und ernst._

_Der Curciatus-Fluch hat sie geschwächt, bedeutete das. Doch Sirius würde ihr nicht erzählen, dass er wusste, dass die vor etwa einer halben Stunde gefoltert wurde. Sie wollte kein Mitleid. Was aber nicht heissen sollte, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte „Du darfst gerne mein Blut trinken, wenn du willst.", bot Sirius ihr an._

_Sie küsste ihn und grinste. „Gern. Nur noch nicht jetzt. Verschieben wir das auf später." Ihre Zunge strich über Sirius Lippen. _

_Einhändig öffnete er ihr den BH und zog ihn ihr aus, was ihm ein grinsen von ihr einbrachte._

„_Was?", fragte er ebenfalls grinsend._

„_Übung im BH ausziehen?"; fragte sie grinsend._

„_Wieso?"_

„_Weil ich weiss, dass die meisten Jungs das nicht so gekonnt hinkriegen, wie du gerade", erklärte Roxa lächelnd und küsste ihn von seinem muskulösen Bauch über die Brust bis hin zum Hals._

_Sein Puls ging schneller, als sie ihn am Hals küsste, doch er wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, was er von ihr wusste, dass ein Vampir gerade seinen Hals küsste, oder einfach nur die Gefühle, die dieses atemberaubende Mädchen in ihm auslöste. Und es war ihm auch völlig egal._

„_Übung im BH ausziehen lassen?", fragte Sirius jetzt._

„_Das geb' ich offen zu, ja", sagte sie._

„_Gut, dann kann ich ja auch zugeben, dass ich Übung darin habe, welche auszuziehen", antwortete er._

_Nach einer weile, in der sie sich nur geküsst hatten, fragte sie gespielt unschuldig: „Könnten wir die BH-Unterhaltung sein lassen und uns wichtigeren dingen zuwenden?"_

„_Zum Beispiel?", fragte er grinsend._

_Sie strich sich ihre langen, schwarzen Haare zurück, so dass sie den Blick auf ihren Busen nicht mehr versperrten. „Ich sitze oben Ohne auf deinem Schoss, ist das nicht wichtig genug?"_

_Sirius tat, als müsse er überlegen, konnte den Blick jedoch nicht von ihren Brüsten abwenden. „Doch, ist sogar sehr wichtig.", sagte er dann verstreut._

„Was ist letzte Weihnachten passiert, dass du seit dem mit ihnen befreundet bist?", fragte Alice Roxa.

„Ich war bei den Blacks über die Festtage. Zusammen mit meiner Familie. Weil Bellatrix meinen Bruder geheiratet hat. Da hab ich mich mit Sirius angefreundet. Er war der einzig normale dort", sagte Roxa kurz. Alice hätte es nicht verstanden, wenn sie ihr erzählt hätte, dass sie dort mit Sirius geschlafen hatte. Vor allem würde Alice nicht verstehen, wieso sie dann immer noch so gut mit Sirius auskam.

„Black und normal?", fragte Alice überrascht.

„Du kennst seine Familie nicht", sagte Roxa schnaubend. „Wenn ich dir sage, dass Bellatrix nicht die grösste Irre mit einem Wahn auf reines Blut ist, dann mein ich das nicht übertrieben."

„Oh", sagte Alice dann. „Tut mir leid, dass ich davon angefangen habe." Das Thema Familie war sowohl bei Roxa, als auch bei Sirius ein heikles Thema. Am besten kam man gar nicht darauf zu sprechen.

„Schon okay", sagte Roxa schnaubend. „Schlaf jetzt, wir haben morgen Prüfung in Verwandlung." Sie zog ein Buch hervor und öffnete es.

„Na toll. McGonigall ist eine dämliche Schreckschraube. Gute Nacht, Roxa.", murmelte Alice schlaftrunken.

„Träum was schönes", sagte Roxa lächelnd.

Kaum hörte sie, wie nun auch Alice als letzte begann, gleichmässig zu atmen, stand Roxa wieder auf.

Leise schlich sie aus dem Schlafsaal und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sirius sass da vor dem Kamin und lass in eine Buch. Sie ging auf ihn zu. Als sie in am Hals küsse, schreckte er zusammen.

Er grinste. „Du hast mich erschreckt", flüsterte er.

„Tut mir leid. Es ist schwierig, so herumzutrampeln, damit jemand anderes einem hört.", antwortete Roxa.

„Nicht jeder kann so leise gehen wie eine Katze", gab Sirius zu bedenken.

„Ist ja auch nicht jeder ein Raubtier"; sagte Roxa und setzte sich neben Sirius. „Was habt ihr vor?", fragte sie und sah das Zaubertränkebuch in Sirius Händen an.

„Wir wollen den Lehrern etwas ins Getränk mischen, damit sie sich wie Teenager aufführen", erklärte Sirius. „Wir haben nur noch nichts gefunden..."

„Gib mal her", sagte Roxa und schlug das Buch auf. „Ihr braucht einen Verjüngungstrank, der nur das Gemüt anspricht. Und der für normale Teenager ungefährlich ist, denn wenn wir ihn ins Getränk mischen, müssen wir das in der Küche tun, bevor sie es in die Krüge einfüllen."

Sirius nickte.

„Wie wär's mit dem?", fragte Roxa und zeigte einen Trank.

„Wie lange geht es, bis er fertig ist?", fragte Sirius.

„zwei Wochen. Zu lange?"

„Ne, ist okay. Bringst du den hin?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd, als er sah, wie kompliziert der Trank war.

„Geht schon", sagte Roxa seufzend. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre in Zaubertränke so gut wie Lily, das würde uns eine Menge Probleme ersparen."

„Kannst du Evans überreden, bei den Rumtreibern mitzumachen?", fragte Sirius.

„Spinnst du?"

„Sollte nen' Witz sein", sagte Sirius lachend.

„Schön wär's. Wäre cool, wenn Lily nicht mehr so schlecht von den Rumtreibern denken würde. Sonst wird das nie was mit Lily und Krone...", seufzte Roxa.

„Willst du wirklich Krone und Evans verkuppeln?", fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Du weißt doch, dass er in sie verliebt ist... also wieso nicht?", fragte sie zurück.

„Wie bringen wir es hin, dass sie nicht mehr so schlecht über die Rumtreiber denkt?", fragte Sirius.

„Gar nicht."

„Wieso nicht? Was genau stört sie an uns?", fragte Sirius.

„Zitat: ihr seid arrogant, Machos, behandelt Mädchen wie Trophäen, seid Kindisch, selbstverliebt, eingebildet, ...", begann Roxa. „Aber am meisten ärgert sie, dass ihr so viele Mädels hattet, dass ihr aufgehört habt zu zählen."

„Ich nehme mal an, mit ‚ihr' meinst du Krone und mich?", fragte Sirius ernst.

Roxa nickte.

„Und wieso denkt Evans, dass sie das irgendetwas angeht? Vielleicht geht es sie bei Krone etwas an. Was hat das alles mit mir zutun? Und wieso tut sie so, als wäre ich der Massstab für alle anderen Rumtreiber? Moony wäre doch viel besser..."Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiss es nicht", sagte Roxa seufzend. „Doch ich muss es herausfinden. Wenn ich Lily wirklich mit Krone zusammenbringen will, sollte ich mir etwas einfallen lassen..."

Sirius nickte.

„Ich helfe dir", sagte eine Stimme hinter Sirius und Roxa.

Überrasch drehte sich Roxa um. Alice stand dort, in ihrem Nachthemd und sah Roxa und Sirius an.

„Wirklich?", fragte Sirius verwundert.

Alice nickte und kam au die beiden zu. „Ich finde, sie wären ein Perfektes Paar."

Erstaunt sah Roxa sie an. „Sinneswandel? Du kannst die Rumtreiber doch auch nicht Ausstehen."

„Das stimmt", sagte Alice. „Doch das ändert nichts daran, dass Potter perfekt für Lily wäre. Was kümmert es mich da., ob er ein Arsch ist, oder ob es sein bester Freund ist? Nichts für ungut, Black", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Sirius zuckte die Achseln. Es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren, was für einen Ruf er hatte.

„Er ist kein Arsch", sagte Roxa. „Nur ein Vollidiot."

Alice schnaubte. „Potter oder Black?"

„Beide."

„Hey!", fuhr Sirius sie an.

„Ich bitte dich, Süsser, das weißt du auch selbst.", sagte Roxa lieblich.

Sirius zuckte wieder die Achseln. „Und wie wollt ihr es hinkriegen, dass Evans Krone nicht mehr für ein Arschloch hält?", fragte er dann.

„Keine Ahnung..."; sagte Alice.

„Ich schon. Sie müssen sich kennen lernen!", antwortete Roxa.

„Aber jedes Mal, wenn er sie nach einem Date fragt, keift sie ihn an!", gab Sirius zu bedenken.

„Dann muss sie sich zuerst mit den anderen Rumtreibern anfreunden.", sagte Alice.

„Bist du von Sinnen?" fragte Sirius sie. „Evans hasst mich noch viel mehr, als Krone!"

„Was macht ihr über die Weihnachtsferien?", fragte Alice.

„Wir hatten vor, hier zu beiben"; sagte Roxa.

„Wer? Alle Rumtriber, oder nur ihr zwei?", fragte Alice nach.

„Nur wir zwei", antwortete Sirius. „Wieso?"

„Lily bleibt auch. Seid freundlich zu ihr, ich versuche ihre Ansicht Black gegenüber in ein besseres Licht zu rücken und Roxa, du erledigst den Rest.", sagte Alice.

„Ich?", fragte Roxa verwundert.

Alice nickte „Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du mich solange Manipuliert hast, bis ich mit Frank ausgegangen bin?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Aber du warst damals schon in Frank verschossen, wolltest es nur nicht zugeben", sagte Roxa.

„Lily ist auch in Potter verschossen. Nur gibt sie es nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber zu. Sie redet es sich dauernd aus. Aber Roxa, du würdest es schaffen, sie so zu manipulieren, dass sie es sich anders überlegt.", erklärte Alice.

„Ich denke, du bist etwas zu optimistisch, Alice, aber ich werde es versuchen.", willigte Roxa nun doch ein.


	6. Chapter 6

Die Winterferien würden Morgen beginnen.

Überall herrschte Chaos, doch es war trotzdem beeidruckend, wie chaotisch es im Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber aussah.

Lachend sahen Sirius und Roxa, die sich neben Sirius auf dessen Bett gesetzt hatte, zu, wie die übrigen Rumtreiber ihre Sachen packten.

Roxa, die keine Lust hatte, mit ihrer neuen Schwägerin, Bellatrix, die ihren älteren Bruder Rodolphus geheiratet hatte, aneinander zu geraten, hatte sich entschlossen, in den Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Sirius, der Weihnachten ebenfalls nicht bei seiner Familie verbringen wollte, blieb ebenfalls.

Der Abschied der Rumteiber von ihrem Mitglied und der Beinahe-Freundin des Mitgliedes, war nicht gerade herzerwärmend: "Tatze, erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich wegen dir eine Strafarbeit machen musste und du gesagt hast, ich hätte was gut bei dir?", fragte James mit einem bittenden Blick. "Lily bleibt über die Ferien auch hier... Könntest du es vielleicht hin bekommen, dass sie uns nicht mehr hasst?", fragte er dann, bevor Sirius sich verteidigen konnte.

"Krone!", entfuhr es diesem. "Wenn Evans jemand von den Rumtreibern noch mehr hasst als dich, dann bin ich es doch!"

Doch James liess sich nicht von seiner Bitte abbringen.

Roxa, die sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte, machte die ganze Sache auch nicht einfacher.

Als alle Jungs gegangen waren murmelte Sirius: "Mist. Wie stell ich das an? Jetzt will Krone schon das gleiche von mir, wie Young und ich weiss immer noch nicht, wie ich das anstellen soll..."

Jetzt grinste Roxa wieder.

"Dieses Grinsen kenn ich doch!", sagte Sirius lachend und setzte sich zu ihr. "Komm schon, Süsse, was für einen Plan hast du?" Er hob eine Hand, legte sie ihr in den Nacken und sah sie durchdringend an.

Zuerst sah sie ihn mit grossen, unschuldigen Augen an, dann sah er die List, die sich dahinter verbarg.

Er liebte es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, der einzige Ort, bei dem sie nicht einfach eine Maske aufsetzten konnte. Er kannte sie Gut, besser als früher.

Sie lächelte ihn an, es war nicht mehr ihr listiges Grinsen, das man auf einen ihrer vielen Pläne und Streiche zurückführen konnte, sondern es war einfach nur ein freundliches Lächeln.

"Erzähl mir von deinem Plan", bat er sie nochmals.

"Ganz einfach: Krone will, dass du dich mit ihr anfreundest, also tust du das. Er hat aber nicht gesagt, wie du es machen solltest...", begann sie und das freundliche lächeln verwandelte sich in das Grinsen. "Sie liebt Tiere. Speziell Hunde."

Sirius lachte auf. "Du bist einfach genial!", lobte er sie, dann Küsste er sie.

Nicht, dass er das nicht oft genug täte, doch er fand es immer noch zu wenig. Ihre Küsse schmeckten einfach zu gut...

"Hi, Roxa!", sagte Lily, als sie in den Gemeinschafsraum der Gryffendors trat und dort Roxa vorfand. Erstaunlicherweise war diese allein. Für gewöhnlich war diese immer bei den Rumtreibern, vor allem in den letzten Monaten, doch da nur Sirius die Ferien hier verbrachte, hatte Lily angenommen, sie wäre zumindest die grösste Zeit bei ihm.

Auf Lilys oder Alices Fragen, ob Roxa und Sirius nicht zusammen seien, verneinte Roxa aber jedes Mal Lachend. 'Wir haben einfach spass zusammen, das ist keine ernste Beziehung, Lily, du kennst mich, dazu bin ich nicht fähig', pflegte Roxa zu sagen.

Roxa drehte sich zu Lily um. "Hi Süsse! Lust auf einen Spatziergang im Park?", fragte sie grinsend.

"Gern", antwortete Lily erfreut. Sie hatte sich auf langweilige Ferien gefasst gemacht. Vielleicht würde es ja doch nicht so schlimm werden.

Langsam und schweigend gingen die beiden durch den Park in Richtung des Sees.

"Was ist los, Lily?", fragte Roxa während sie sich auf eine Bank am Ufer gesetzt hatten.

"Nichts, ich habe kalt", sagte Lily schnell.

Neugierig sah Roxa sie an. "Was verschweigst du mir?"

"Nichts! Ehrlich, Roxa, wir erzählen uns doch immer alles, oder?", sagte Lily und musste sofort wieder daran denken, was sie vor ein paar Monaten herausgefunden hatte.

Roxa, ihre beste Freundin, natürlich neben Alice, war kein Mensch und hatte es Jahre lang vor ihren Freundinnen geheimgehalten.

Alice und sie hatten sich geeinigt, so zu tun, als wäre nichts, als wüssten sie von nichts, doch Roxa durchschaute fast jeden. Der Grund, dass sie nicht längstens bemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, waren die Rumtreiber, wurde Lily klar. Vielleicht sollte sie doch froh sein, dass diese ihre Zeit beansprucht.

In Gedanken versunken sah Lily in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes, aus dem ein hübscher, schwarzhaariger Hund trat. Sein Fell war verwuschelt und unordentlich, doch weder verfilzt noch verschmutzt. Es war unmöglich festzustellen, ob dieser Hund jemandem gehörte oder nicht.

Wieder fragte sie sich, wieso Roxa ihr und Alice nicht vertraute, den Rumtreibern aber schon. Theoretisch hatten sie doch einen besseren Ruf als vertrauenswürdige Personen als die vier chaotischen Jungs, die nur Unsinn anstellten.

Es ging einen Moment, bis Lily begriff, dass der schöne Hund, den sie beobachtet hatte, direkt auf sie zugelaufen war und nun von Roxa gestreichelt wurde.

"Wem gehört er?", fragte Lily, wieder zurück in der Realität und begann ebenfalls den Hund zu streicheln.

Roxa lächelte. "Keine Ahnung."

Lily hätte das Lächeln sicherlich irritiert, hatte sie es gesehen, doch ihr Blick war auf den Hund gerichtet. "Glaubst du, er hat einen Namen?"

"Fragen wir ihn doch!", schlug Roxa vor und Lily sah sie überrascht an. "Lily, wenn ich etwas weiss, dann dass Tiere schlau sind! Ich bin sicher, er versteht uns! Hab ich recht?", fragte sie den Hund.

Dieser nickte.

War das so eine Vampirsache, dass man mit Tieren reden kann?, fragte sich Lily. "Hast du einen Namen?", fragte sie ihn darauf.

Der Hund schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann schlag einen vor!", sagte Roxa lachend.

Ihr helles Lachen, das wie ein Windspiel klang, könnte einem beinahe in seinen Bann ziehen, überlegte Lily. Doch nur beinahe... wieder so ein Vampirding? "Blacky?", schlug sie dann vor.

Der Ausdruck, der sich auf Roxas Gesicht ausbreitete, konnte Lily nicht Deuten. Es sah aus, als wäre sie schockiert.

"Was?"

"Seit wann bist du in Sirius verschossen?", fragte Roxa dann und versuchte nicht zu lachen.

"Ich bin Sicher nicht in Black... oh!", machte Lily, dann lachte sie schallend. "Ich fass es nicht! So weit hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Jetzt nenn ich einen fremden Hund schon nach dem Nachnamen des Beinahe-Festen Freundes meiner Freundin..." Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Roxa machte den Mund auf um zu wiedersprechen doch Lily unterbrach sie. "Spar's dir. Und nein, ich bin nicht in Brack verknallt, er ist ein Arschloch."

Der Hund sah Lily an, als würde er am liebsten protestieren.

Roxa runzelte die Stirn. "Und das weisst du, obwohl du ihn nicht kennst?"

"Ich kenn ihn! Ich gehe seit 7 Jahren mit ihm zur Schule!"

"Wer sagt, dass du ihn kennst und nicht nur irgend eine aufgesetzte Maske?", fragte Roxa weiter.

Der Hund sah Roxa für einen Moment an, diese schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wieso sollte er eine Maske aufsetzen?", fragte Lily zurück.

"Um sich selbst zu schützen"; entgegnete Roxa.

"Okay, dann wäre er kein Arsch, sondern ein Idiot... Moment mal, reden wir überhaupt noch über Black oder schon über Potter?" Lilys Augen funkelten wütend.

"Was für den einen gilt, gilt auch für den anderen, Lily. James und Sirius sind nicht gleich, aber ähnlich.", entgegnete ihre Freundin mit einem beruhigend wirkenden Ton in der Stimme.

"Es ändert nichts an der Meinung, die ich über Potter habe!", fuhr Lily sie an.

"Ein Arschloch kann man nicht lieben, einen Idioten schon", fuhr Roxa in demselben Ton fort, der offenbar keine Wirkung auf Lily hatte.

"Ich werde das jetzt nicht mit dir diskutieren!", fauchte sie.

"Auch gut, ich bin nämlich mit Sirius verabredet. Du kannst deine Meinung über weiss Gott nicht wen auch immer ja 'Blacky' erzählen." Roxa lächelte, damit Lily wusste, dass sie den Zickigen Ton in ihrer Stimme nur spielte.

"Viel spass", sagte diese lachend und sah ihrer Freundin nach, die zurück zum Schloss ging. "Na, Blacky? Was tust du hier?", fragte sie dann schmunzelnd.

Der Hund hob die Schultern, oder zumindest sah es danach aus.

"Soll ich was erzählen, oder soll ich still sein?"

Der Hund wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

Lily musste lachen. "Gut ich erzähl dir was, aber glaub mir, es hat rein gar nichts mit Potter oder Black zutun! Obwohl... vor allem geht es um Roxa! Und da sie immer bei denen ist..." Lily seufzte. "Wieso vertraut sie ihnen nur mehr als mir und Alice?"

Der Hund legte den Kopf fragend schräg. "Alice und ich haben einmal gelauscht, als sie mit Black geredet hat...", begann Lily.

Scheisse!, dachte Sirius entsetzt. Es gibt nur vier Sachen, über die ich mit Raven rede... 1. dass Krone, Wurmschwanz und ich Animagi sind, 2. dass Moony ein Werwolf ist, 3. dass Raven ein Vampir ist und 4. irgendwelche Streiche, die wir machen wollten und wo wir ihre Hilfe bräuchten... Bitte lass es 4. sein!

Ein fragender, beinahe panischer Ausdruck lag in den Augen des Hundes. Diese Augen... sie kamen Lily unglaublich bekannt vor, aber nicht vertraut. Diese blaugrauen Augen passen gar nicht zu einem schwarzen Hund, wunderte sich Lily. "Roxa ist ein Vampir", erklärte sie weiter.

Mist, dachte Sirius. Raven, ich glaube du hast ein Problem...

"Aber es ist uns egal!", erklärte Lily weiter. "Roxa bleibt trotzdem Alice und meine beste Freundin! Daran würde nie etwas ändern! Nicht, dass sie ein Vampir ist, nicht dass sie beinahe mit Black zusammen ist, obwohl das eigentlich eine Todsünde wäre, und auch nicht, dass sie aus einer Familie voll von Todessern kommt!"

Ob Lily weiss, dass Raven auch ein Todesser ist?, fragte sich Sirius. Okay, sie ist Dumbledors Spion, aber trotzdem hat sie das dunkle Mal am Arm... ob Evans das auch verstehen würde? Verdammt, ich komm vom Thema ab!

"Es ist ja nicht so, als würde sie Black jemals treu sein, wenn sie zusammen wären...", murmelte Lily. "Oder dass Black ihr treu wäre..."

Wo sie recht hat..., dachte Sirius, jetzt wieder amüsiert.

"Zu einer ernsthaften Beziehung ohne jemanden zu betrügen sind die beiden gar nicht imstande."

Hey, werd nicht frech, Evans, dachte Sirius und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er sie anknurrte.

"Und Potter leider auch nicht", seufzte Lily.

Leider?, freute sich Sirius und horchte auf.

"Alice und Roxa wollen mich immer mit ihm verkuppeln. Doch Alice ist zu gutgläubig und Roxa hat keine Ahnung, was ich unter einer Beziehung verstehe... ganz sicher nicht das gleiche wie sie! Aber süss wäre Potter ja schon...", seufzte sie. "Nur leider nicht für eine ernste Beziehung geeignet. Wenn ich mich mit ihm einlassen würde, würde er nach spätestens einem Monat mit mir Schluss machen und den Namen 'Evans' von seiner Liste Streichen. Hab ich nicht recht?", fragte Lily sich selbst.

Umso erstaunter war sie, als der Hund nachdrücklich den Kopf schüttelte.

"Wieso nicht? Denkst du, ich bin für ihn etwas anderes, als alle anderen Mädchen, die er je hatte?", fragte Lily ungläubig.

Der Hund nickte.

"Wenn, dann nur aus dem Grund, dass ich nein sage, anstatt gleich dahinzuschmelzen, wenn er mich nach einem Date fragt..."

Der Hund schüttelte den Kopf.

"Und wieso sollte ich für ihn etwas anderes sein als die anderen?"

Der Hund sah sie eindringlich an. Evans, du redest mit einem HUND!, dachte Sirius. Ein Hund kann nicht reden, verflucht.

Dann hatte er eine Idee. Er zeichnete mit den Pfoten etwas wackelig ein Herz in den Sandigen Erdboden.

"Du denkst, er liebt mich?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Der Hund nickte nachdrücklich.

"Und warum geht er dann jede Woche mit einem anderen Mädchen aus?"

Sirius stöhnte innerlich. Ich weiss ja, dass Mädchen kompliziert sind, aber Evans schlägt jede Rekorde!, dachte er frustriert.

der Hund stupste als Antwort Lily ans Knie. "Wegen mir?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Der Hund nickte.

Lily stöhnte auf. "Das hat Roxa auch schon behauptet. Nicht zu mir, aber sie hat zu Black gesagt, dass Potter wegen mir die ganze Zeit mit anderen Mädchen ausgeht, da ich mit meiner Abfuhr sein Selbstbewusstein zerstöre..."

Der Hund nickte kräftig.

Zumindest weiss ich jetzt, wo uns Evans und Young belauscht haben, denn Raven hat das nur einmal erzählt, nämlich im Geheimzimmer von Hufflepuff. Ich muss den anderen sagen, dass der Raum nicht mehr sicher ist...

"Dann müsste er mich aber schon seit etwa drei Jahren lieben", schnaubte Lily.

Der Hund nickte wieder.

Lily schwieg für einen Augenblick, sie schien zu überlegen. "Das ändert nichts daran, dass er sich den anderen gegenüber wie ein Arschloch verhält"

Der Hund sackte in sich zusammen.

Langsam nervst du mich, Evans, du bist vie zu uneinsichtig!, dachte Sirius wieder wütend.

"Wenn man zumindest ein Gespräch mit ihm führen könnte, ohne dass er einem nach einem Date fragt...", seufzte sie.

Zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt, den ich Krone sagen Kann..., dachte Sirius

"Oh mist!", fuhr Lily so plötzlich hock dass Sirius zusammenzuckte. "Ich komm zu spät zum Abendessen! Bis Bald, Blacky!", sagte sie und Rannte in Richtung Grosse Halle.

Sirius Rannte zurück in den verbotenen Wald, um sich im Schutz der Bäume zurückzuverwandeln. Lässig ging er daraufhin zurück zum Schloss. Vor dem Eingang wartete Roxa auf ihn, immerhin waren sie ja angeblich zusammen irgendwo gewesen.

"Hi Süsse", sagte er grinsend, als sie aus dem Schatten des Schlosses Trat. Es war etwa fünf Uhr, doch Schon ganz dunkel.

"Was hast du rausgefunden?", fragte Roxa, als er ihr den Arm um die Hüfte legte und mit ihr hinein ging. Jedes andere Mädchen wäre dahingeschmolzen, wenn Sirius das bei ihr gemacht hätte, doch Roxa bemerkte es nicht einmal richtig. Aus irgend einem ihm nicht zu begreifenden Grund gefiel ihm das.

"Nicht viel, was Krone weiterhelfen würde, aber etwas, was du wissen solltest... Sie weiss, dass di ein Vampir bist", sagte er leise, als sie die Grosse Halle betraten.

Roxa blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Keine Sorge, sie und Young wissen es anscheinen schon seit Monaten und es ist ihnen egal", schmunzelte er, als er ihr Gesicht sah.

Sie schüttelte den kopf. "Ob es ihnen egal ist, ist mir egal", murmelte sie. Das Gesicht immer noch vom Schreck versteinert. "Aber die Tatsache, dass ich es ihnen nicht gesagt habe wird mir Probleme bereiten."

Sirius lachte. "Mädchen sind wirklich kompliziert. Komm wir setzten uns."

Es war nur ein Tisch in der grossen Halle. Die Lehrer sassen schon daran und auch einige Schüler. Ein Paar Gryffendors erst (oder zweit)-Klässler, ein paar Slytherins und ein paar Hufflepuffs. Sie Setzten sich gegenüber von Lily, die Roxa anlächelte, Sirius aber keines Blickes würdigte.

"Hi, Evans", sagte dieser. "Wie geht's?"

Mit gehobenen Augengrauen sah sie auf. Normalerweise redete sie nicht mit ihm, weil sie der Meinung war, er sei ein Arschloch, und er redete nicht mit ihr, weil er fand, sie sei eine verrückte Zicke. "Hi, Black. Gut und dir?"

"Geht so. Freust du dich auf Weihachten?", fragte er ebenso freundlich wie zuvor.

"Klar. Du etwa nicht?", fragte sie. Sie misstraute der Freundlichkeit in Blacks Stimme. Führte er was im Schilde?

"Doch, sicher!", lachte er.

Roxa, die nur grinsend in ihrem Essen herumstocherte sah ebenfalls nicht unverdächtig aus.

"Was habt ihr angestellt?", platzte es aus Lily heraus.

Beide begannen zu Lachen. Das Lachen des Rumtreibers und seiner Beinahe-Freundin war so ansteckend, dass Lily mitlachte.

"Stimmt, blöde Frage, ihr stellt doch immer etwas an.", schmunzelte Lily. "Was ist es dieses Mal?"

"Sie zu", sagte Roxa grinsend. Sie liess den spontanen Einfall wie ein Plan aussehen, als sie einen Mistelzweig von der Verzierung auf dem Tisch abbrach und ihn dann mit einem Schwenker mit dem Zauberstab schweben liess.

Lily sah irritiert dem Mistelzweig nach. Als sie bemerkte, dass er über Dumbledore und McGonigall stehen blieb, begann sie zu lachen. Selbst ein paar der Lehrer kicherten.

Als daraufhin Dumbledore der hochroten McGonigall einen Kuss auf die Backe drückte und Sirius genau in dem Augenblick mit einer Magischen Kamera ein Foto davon schoss, konnte Lily sich kaum auf dem Stuhl halten vor lachen. Normalerweise konnte sie mit den Streichen der Rumtreiber nur wenig bis gar nichts anfangen, doch dieser war genial.

"Siehst du das, Raven? Evans kann ja lachen!", kommentierte Black ihren Lachanfall, doch es klang nicht herablassend sondern belustigt.

"Der Einfall war spitze!", sagte Lily atemlos.

"Danke", grinste Roxa. "Ein Lob von Lily Evans bedeutet mir wirklich viel."

"Deine Idee?", fragte Lily verwundert. Sie wusste nicht, dass ihre Freundin die Idee zu dem Streich hatte, sie dachte, Roxa würde nur Sirius helfen.

"Nein, halb-halb", sagte Roxa und zwinkerte Lily zu.

"Miss Lestrange, Mr. Black", sagte eine Stimme hinter den beiden. McGonigall war aufgetaucht. Mit einem Unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, der bei Roxa täuschend echt und bei Sirius einfach nur unwirklich aussah drehten sie sich zu der Professorin um.

"Ja?", fragte Roxa in dem Ton eines unbeteiligten Zuschauers.

McGonigall schmunzelte. "Miss Lestrange, sie sollten Schauspielerin werden."

"Wieso, Madam?", fragte Roxa gespielt erstaunt.

"Nur so", antwortete die Lehrerin und ging dann wieder.

"Was sollte das?", fragte Sirius erstaunt.

"Ich glaube, das war ein Ablenkungsmanöver", sagte Roxa und ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.

"Das heisst nichts gutes... Was hat McG. im Schilde?", fragte Sirius.

Roxa begann zu lachen. "Sie mal hoch!", sagte sie.

Sirius grinste als er sah, das auf einmal die verzauberte Decke der Grossen Halle voll von Mistelzweigen war.

Lily lachte, als sich Dumbledore mit einem lächeln Aufstand und verkündete, dass Sirius und Roxa einen wirklich guten Einfall gehabt hätten.

Die kleinen erst und Zweitklässler liefen Hochrot an und schüttelten panisch die Köpfe. Die Slytherins, alle 6 waren männliche Personen, starrten alle peinlich berührt auf ihre Hände und Roxa, die immer noch zu der Decke starrte meinte: "Dumbledore ist doch ein genialer Zauberer... Ich hätte das niemals hingebracht!"

"Doch hättest du, Raven, wenn du deine Kräfte nicht verkümmern lassen würdest!", sagte Sirius leise, doch Lily hörte ihn trotzdem.

Welche Kräfte?, fragte sie sich im stillen. Reden sie von den Kräften, die ein Vampir hat?

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Dumbledore verkündete: "Professor McGonigall hat die Tür zur Grossen Halle so verhext, dass nur jemand hinaus kann, der vorhin jemand anderen geküsst hat. Also viel spass!" Mit diesen Worten verliess er die grosse Halle zusammen mit McGonigall.

Die einzigen, die immer noch lachten waren Sirius und Roxa. Amüsiert sahen sie zuerst den hochroten Lehrern zu, die sich gegenseitig Küsschen gaben, dann den beiden einzigen Hufflepuffs, zwei 14 jährige Freundinnen, die, ebenfalls rot, sich doch Tatsächlich getrauten, sich auf den Mund zu küssen und die kleinen erst und Zweitklässler, die, peinlich berührt, mit verschränkten Armen am Tisch sassen und trotzig den Kopf schüttelten.

"Na toll und was mach ich jetzt?", murmelte Lily.

"Zurücklehnen und die Vorstellung, die uns die Slytherins gleich liefern geniessen", antwortete Black ihr und lächelte sie an.

Lily verzog ihr Gesicht. "Ach und wie soll ich nachher aus der Tür kommen?"

Roxa verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. Sie lehnte sich zu Lily hinüber und küsste sie leicht auf ihre Backe. "Zufrieden? Kannst du dich jetzt bitte auf die Schwuchteln des Jahres konsentrieren?", fragte sie und zeigte grinsend auf die Slytherins.

"Schenkst du mir auch noch einen Kuss oder muss ich in der grossen Halle schlafen?", fragt Sirius ohne den Blick von den anderen abzuwenden.

"Ich brauch dich nachher noch, also ist dein Angebot, in der Halle zu pennen, nicht so interessant...", sagte Roxa grinsend.

Sirius riss den Blick von den Slytherins los und grinste Roxa an. Dann küssten sie sich.

"Black! Roxa! Würdet ihr das bitte nicht in meiner Gegenwart tun?", fragte Lily erstaunt. Roxa hatte Sirius noch nie geküsst, wenn irgendjemand anderes zugegen war, mit Ausnahme der Rumtreiber.

"Dann schau nicht her, sondern zu den Slytherins", antwortete ihr Roxa zwischen zwei Küssen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Lily von den beiden ab.

Zumindest war die Ablenkung gut: Zwei der Slytherins hatten sich doch dazu überwunden, einander zu küssen... Die bösen Blicke, die sie Lily zuwarfen, als diese in voller Lautstärke auflachte, ignorierte sie einfach.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily sass zusammen mit Roxa und Sirius im Gryffendor Gemeinschaftsraum. Davon, dass Sirius und Roxa noch vor einer halben Stunde in der grossen Halle geknutscht haben, war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Keine verdächtigen Blicke auf den anderen, beide sassen total gelassen in dem grossen, bequemen Sofa Lily gegenüber.

Sie sassen nahe beieinander, wie man es von ihnen gewohnt war, doch sie berührten sich nicht. Roxa kratzte gelangweilt an ihrem Nagellack herum, während Sirius seinen Kopf nach hinten hat sinken lassen und in einer lässig und cool wirkenden Pose beinahe auf dem Sofa lag.

Lily runzelte die Stirn. Sie wusste, dass sich Roxa und Sirius immer so verhielten, also schien es ihnen nichts Interessantes zu sein, dass sie sich gerade geküsst hatten, was Lily wiederum darauf brachte, dass das zwischen beiden vielleicht schon länger so lief. also stimmten die Gerüchte etwa alle?

Wie blöd bist du, Lily?, fragte sie sich selbst. Das sind Roxa und Black. Du weist, dass bei Roxa beinahe jedes Gerücht zutrifft und Black ist genauso schlimm. Wieso bist du überrascht, wenn du herausfindest, dass die beiden doch schon sei langen zusammen sind und nicht nur flirten? Sind sie überhaupt zusammen, oder haben sie einfach nur eine Affäre? Aber bin ich solche Sache nicht längst von den beiden gewöhnt?

Sirius setzte sich wieder halb auf. "Die beiden Hufflepuffs heute, weisst du welche?", fragte er Roxa.

Sie sah nicht von ihren Nägeln auf. "Was ist mit ihnen?"

"Die waren nicht einmal so hässlich. Und sie haben sich gegenseitig geküsst. Welche von beiden willst du?", fragte er grinsend.

Lily dachte sich verhört zu haben. Wenn die beiden wirklich zusammen wären, würden Sirius es doch nicht wagen, einfach so etwas in die Runde zu werfen. Oder Auf irgend eine Art darauf anspielen, dass Roxa manchmal auch mit Mädchen ausging.

Roxa schnaubte, immer noch mit den Nägeln beschäftigt. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn und sah auf. "Du meinst das doch nicht ernst, oder etwa doch?", fragte sie dann belustigt und mit gespieltem Entsetzten.

"Klar, wieso nicht? Oder hast im Moment keine Lust auf ein paar Mädchen? Das könnte ich zwar nicht verstehen, aber ich hab gehört, es kommt vor... bei Krone zum Beispiel..." grinste Sirius und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Lily.

"Das ist glaube ich etwas anders bei Krone... und ausserdem stehen die beiden nicht auf Frauen und die sind in der vierten!"

"Und jetzt?", fragte Sirius zurück.

"Die sind erst 14... vielleicht 15. Seit wann stehst du auf Jungfrauen?", fragte Roxa mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Ich bitte dich, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass die - "

"Doch ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ein Mädchen mit 14 noch Jungfrau ist, es sei denn, sie hätte schon seit längerem einen Freund...", unterbrach Roxa ihn.

"Du warst mit 14 aber auch keine Jungfrau mehr", warf Sirius ein.

"Wer redet denn von mir?", sagte Roxa gespielt erschrocken. "Sie sind noch Jungfrauen!"

"Sind sie nicht!"

"Sind sie!"

"Evans -", begann Sirius doch er wurde unterbrochen.

"Lass Lily da raus!", fauchte Roxa ihn an.

Bis jetzt hatte Lily interessiert die Unterhaltung der beiden mitangehört. Nicht, dass sie aus den Gründen der Unterhaltung schlau geworden wäre. Als Sirius sie ansprach, konnte sie nur mit mühe ein zusammenzucken unterdrücken.

"Na gut, na gut. Wollen wir wetten?", fragte Sirius.

"Das übliche?", fragte Roxa mit einem Grinsen. Das bedeutete bei ihnen eine Flasche Feuerwhisky.

Sie schlugen ein.

Mit offenem Mund starre Lily die beiden an. "Habt ihr gerade gewettet, ob zwei andere Schülerinnen noch Jungfrau sind?"

"Wir haben gewettet, dass eine von beiden noch Jungfrau ist", korrigierte Sirius sie.

"Und wie findet ihr das raus?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

Roxa und Sirius starrten sie an.

"Also, Evans, Es gibt Bienchen und Blümchen:...", begann er grinsend.

Lily verdrehte die Augen. "Versuch nicht, mich aufzuklären, Black! Meinst du damit, dass du dich ganz einfach mit ihr verabredest?", fragte sie dann ungläubig.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Sirius sie an. "Das tu ich doch andauernd mit irgendjemandem. Warum stört dich das jetzt?"

"Diese Mädchen haben Gefühle, Black. Ich musste schon des öfteren ein aufgelöstes Mädchen trösten, weil du mit ihr Schluss gemacht hast. Für dich ist das alles einfach nur spass, und für dich auch, Roxa. Ihr denkt nicht an die Gefühle anderer!", erklärte Lily ruhig.

Sirius sah sie wortlos an.

Ha!, dachte Lily. Ich hab geschafft, dass Black sprachlos ist!

"Lily, tu nicht so, als wäre das alles nur unsere Schuld. Die Mädchen, die sich mit Sirius einlassen, kennen alle seinen Ruf, wissen alle, wie vielen er schon das Herz gebrochen hat. Zu denken, dass es genau bei ihnen anders wird, dass genau ihnen es gelingt, sein Herz zu gewinnen, ist töricht. Du kannst ihm nicht die Schuld für alles geben. Jeder weiss, dass er nichts ernstes anfängt! Das sind alles nur dumme Gänse. Die haben es verdient, dass man ihnen einen Dämpfer versetzt.", sagte Roxa genauso ruhig.

Lily wurde ruhiger. Wo Roxa Recht hatte... "Aber du kannst nicht alles gutheissen, was er tut!", sagte sie trotzdem.

"Und du nicht alles verachten!", entgegnete Roxa.

"Es ist trotzdem Scheisse, dass er denkt, er kriegt jede!", kommentierte Lily weiter.

Sirius wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Roxa fuhr ihm dazwischen. "Das tut er doch gar nicht!"

Lily schwieg einen Augenblick. "Verdammt!", fluchte sie dann und funkelte Roxa wütend an. "Du hast es schon wieder getan!" Sie hatte schon wieder mit Lily über James diskutiert, ohne dass Lily es bemerkt hatte.

Roxa lächelte freundlich. "Was für den einen gilt, gilt auch für den anderen, Lily."

Jetzt ging Sirius ein Licht auf. "Es ging um Krone?", fragte er erstaunt.

Roxa nickte. "Anders kriege ich sie ja nicht dazu, über ihn zu reden..."

"Ich fange nichts mit Potter an, also hör auf, mich zu manipulieren!", fauchte Lily.

Roxa schien unbeeindruckt. "Wie du meinst."

"Ich geh jetzt schlafen! Gute nacht, Black."

"Gute Nacht, Evans", entgegnete dieser und sah verwundert zu Roxa.

"Irgendwann bringe ich sie dazu, dass sie zugibt, dass Krone kein schlechter Typ ist", erklärte diese, als Lily verwunden war.

Sirius nickte. "Hoffentlich noch bevor die Schule um ist... Wir haben noch ein Semester. Dann sehen sich die beiden vielleicht nie wieder..."

"Du hast recht", seufzte Roxa. "Aber ich schaff das! Wenn ich dieses Spiel jeden Tag spiele, dann schaffe ich es!"

"Nächstes Thema: was willst du tun, wegen der Vampir-Sache?", fragte er.

"Hä? Weil Alice und Lily es wissen? Vielleicht sag ich es ihnen einfach mal. Keine Ahnung. Es ergibt sich sicher etwas!", sagte Roxa und zuckte die Achseln.

"Okay, wie du willst", sagte Sirius.

Lily, die nicht in den Schlafsaal gegangen war, sondern nur um die Ecke verschwand, und nun lauschte, war verwundert, Roxa und Sirius so ernst miteinander reden zu hören.

"Lassen wir das für heute", murmelte Roxa. "Ich kriege Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich daran denke..."

"Gut dann lass uns schlafen gehen!", sagte Sirius bestimmt.

Roxa nickte.

Lily wollte gerade aufstehen und in den Schlafsaal verschwinden, damit Roxa sie nicht fand, doch dann hörte sie beide schon die Treffe zum Jungenschlafsaal hochgehen. Roxa würde diese nacht wohl bei Sirius im Schlafsaal verbringen...


	8. Chapter 8

„Morgen Evans", murmelte Sirius verschlafen, als er am Morgen verschlafen in die grosse Halle trat und sich neben Lily setzte.

„Hi, Black. Zuwenig geschlafen?", fragte Lily. Ihr Tonfall war nicht abwertend, wie sonst immer, wenn sie mit ihm geredet hatte, sondern eher neugierig.

„Ja, sieht ganz so aus. Roxa hab ich gar nicht aus dem Bett gekriegt. Die ist nicht Wach zu bekommen.", sagte er und gähnte.

„Wie lange ward ihr gestern noch wach?", fragte sie dann.

„Zu lange, wie es aussieht. Wir wollten noch einen Streich gegen die Slytherins finden... leider ist uns nichts eingefallen, was wir noch nicht gemacht hätten. Wir waren sicher drei Stunden damit beschäftigt, uns zu überlegen, was wir machen können...", erzählte er frustriert.

„Wieso ist euch nichts eingefallen?"

„Und sind schon ein paar Sachen eingefallen, nur wissen wir nicht so recht, ob wir sie machen sollten"

„Wow, und das aus deinem Munde?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Weißt du, normalerweise ist Moony da, der uns einen Dämpfer gibt, wenn es zu sehr unter die Gürtellinie geht. Und Krone, der aus einem Guten Plan einen genialen Macht. Und Wurmschwanz, der bei gefährlichen Sachen uns davon abhaltet, weil er selbst Schiss hat.", murmelte Black, während er sich etwas Brot auf den Teller tat.

„Und was machst du und Roxa?", fragte Lily weiter.

„Ich hab die Grundidee. Normalerweise. Manchmal hat aber auch Krone die Ideen oder Raven. Raven ist die, die dann alles Ausführt, was wir nicht packen würden. Sie ist eine viel bessere Magierin, als wir anderen zusammen. Jetzt, da die anderen aber nicht da sind..." Sirius seufzte. Moment mal, dachte er sich. Wieso rede ich darüber mit Evans? Und wieso hört sie mir überhaupt zu? Bin ich jetzt durchgedreht, oder sie?

„Ich würde euch ja anbieten, der Teil von Remus zu übernehmen, aber ich bin sicher, ich würde es zu sehr dämpfen wollen...", bot Lily lachend an.

„Nein, Evans, das ist eigentlich eine gute Idee. Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte Sirius. Dann lachte er auf. „Aber zuerst versuch ich Roxa aus dem Bett zu zerren. Bis später, Evans!" Damit stand er auf und ging wieder aus der grossen Halle.

Eigenartig, eigentlich wollte er sich nicht mit Lily unterhalten, geschweige denn ein freundliches Gespräch führen.

Er hielt Lily immer für eine verkorkste Streberin. Doch er wusste, dass er das nicht mehr tat. Seit er gestern ihr zugehört hatte, als sie mit ihm als Hund geredet hatte. Als sie ehrlich wahr und ihre Stimme nicht abwertend oder ironisch klang.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, Roxa aus dem Bett zu zerren. Das wusste Sirius genau. Ihr konnte es ja auch egal sein, wenn sie das Frühstück verpasste. Sie ass ja sowieso nichts.

Sirius trat hinaus aufs Gelände von Hogwarts und ging Richtung verbotener Wald. Er hatte vor, sich darin wieder zu verwandeln und dann zu dem Bank, auf dem Lily gestern gesessen hatte zu gehen. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und sie würde irgendwann auch dorthin kommen, oder sonst hatte er ein guter Platz zum Schlafen gefunden.

Langsam trottete er als Hund wieder aus dem Wald. Er legte sich auf die Bank und streckte alle viere von sich. Er gähnte noch einmal und schloss dann die Augen.

Er war schon etwas eingedöst, als er Schritte näher kommen hörte und Lilys Geruch nach Lavendel ihm in die Nase stieg. Es war doch erstaunlich, wie gut seine Sinne waren, wenn er ein Hund war.

Er setzte sich auf, als sich Lily neben ihn auf den Bank setzte.

„Hi, Blacky!", begrüsste sie ihn.

Weißt du Evans, dachte Sirius. Du hast eine erstaunliche Intuition. Bei mir als Hund gleich an ‚Black' zu denken, war wirklich mehr als nur Zufall. Obwohl mir der Name ja so was von gar nicht gefällt... da fände ich ‚Schnuffel' ja schon etwas Witziger...

„Gibt es bei dir was neues?", fragte Lily ihn.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann stupste er sie leicht mit der Schnauze an.

„Bei mir? Nicht viel. Roxa ist doch mit Black zusammen. Glaube ich zumindest. Ich kaufe den beiden nicht mehr ab, dass da nichts läuft. Sie hat letzte nacht bei ihm geschlafen. Was denkst du, sind die zwei zusammen?", fragte Lily.

Der Hund schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht? Aber es läuft was zwischen ihnen, oder?"

Zögernd nickte der Hund.

Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas bringt, hier zu lügen, dachte Sirius.

„Na also. Warum sind die dann nicht zusammen. Würde doch perfekt passen!"

Der Hund schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Wieso nicht? Beide haben eine etwas durchgeknallte sicht von einer Beziehung und sind nie treu und so..."

Der Hund nickte nachdrücklich.

„Du meinst, weil sie sich sowieso nicht treu sein können, probieren sie es gar nicht erst?", fragte Lily überrascht.

Der Hund nickte.

„Das ist traurig.", sagte Lily frustriert.

Der Hund legte den kopf fragend schief.

„Na, eigentlich wären sie ja wirklich ein hübsches Paar. Roxa ist eines der wenigen Mädchen, die sich von Black nicht um den Finger wickeln lassen würden. Sie ist zu schlau und ausserdem interessiert sie sich nicht für so was wie Charme."

Der Hund nickte zögernd.

„Und deshalb wäre sie die einzige Person, bei der Black zur Ruhe kommen könnte. Er müsste nie irgendwie charmant sein oder so. Er könnte bei ihr einfach nur er selbst sein. Wieso sehen die beiden das nicht ein?"

Der Hund zuckte die Achseln.

Weil du eine verdrehte Weltvorstellung hast, Evans. Wer sagt, dass es mir etwas ausmacht, charmant zu sein?, fragte sich Sirius.

„Aber vielleicht sollte ich das nicht dir erzählen, sondern Black oder Roxa..." Der Hund zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Gute Idee?", fragte sie.

Der Hund zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

„Du denkst, es wird nichts ändern?", fragte sie weiter.

Diesmal nickte der Hund. Dann stupste er wieder an Lilys Knie.

„Was bei mir so läuft?", fragte sie lächelnd. Sie hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass sie den Hund mit seinen Gesten verstand. Sie sah ihm wieder in die Augen. Diese bekanten, wunderschönen Augen, in denen sich etwas Überheblichkeit spiegelte, passte irgendwie zu dem Gemüht des Hundes, wenn auch nicht so recht zu seinem Aussehen. „Nichts. Und schon gar nicht in der Liebe.", schnaubte Lily.

Der Hund sah sie kritisch an. „Was? Wirklich. Niemand steht auf mich!", sage sie theatralisch, bevor sie anfing zu lachen.

Der Hund schüttelte bestürzt den Kopf.

„Wer denn?", fragte Lily weiter. „Etwa Potter?"

Der Hund nickte kräftig.

„Der ist ein Vollidiot, der mich nur als Trophäe in seiner Sammlung will!", schnaubte Lily wieder. Von diesem Standpunkt liess sie sich nur schwer abbringen. „Okay, er sieht gut aus. Und mache seiner Streiche sind schon ganz witzig. Und wenn man Remus glauben kann, ist er auch ein guter Kumpel und steht zu seinen Freunden, aber ernsthaft! Wieso sollte der Quidditch-Star der Schule auf mich stehen? Das ist doch Lächerlich!"

Der Hund schüttelte den Kopf.

Wo die Liebe hinfällt, Evans, dachte Sirius. Ich glaube kaum, dass Krone es sich ausgesucht hat, dich zu lieben. Sein Leben wäre um vieles einfacher, wenn es nicht so wäre...

„Selbst wenn ich meine Meinung ihm gegenüber ändern würde, könnte ich trotzdem nie mit ihm zusammen sein! Stell dir mal die dummen Sprüche von Black vor! Der wird mich nicht mehr für voll nehmen, wenn ich einfach so meine Meinung, die ich seit 6 ein halb Jahren habe ändere!"

Der Hund schüttelte den Kopf.

Genau das hatte ich eigentlich vor, aber wenn das der einzige Grund ist, wieso Evans nichts mit Krone anfängt, dann lass ich es eben. Ich will sicher nicht schuld sein, dass die beiden nicht zusammen kommen, erkannte Sirius.

„Bist du dir da sicher? Ich meine, ich kenne Black seit 7 Jahren, es würde zu ihm passen!"

Der Hund nickte. Ja, er war sich sicher.

„Und was wird erst Roxa sagen? Die wird denken, ich sei reif für die Klapsmühle, wenn ich auf einmal zu James gehen würde und ihn ausnahmsweise nach einem Date fragen würde." Lily seufzte. „Soll ich das wirklich tun?"

Der Hund schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Du hast recht, das könnte ich auch nicht. Weißt du, eigentlich wäre ich ja dafür, dass James – ich meine Potter – mich einfach mal küssen würde."

Der Hund sah sie nur an. Er sah interessiert aus.

„Nicht, wenn viele Menschen um uns rum sind, sondern irgendwo, wo wir ganz alleine wären. Etwas romantischen, nicht etwas draufgängerisches. Ohne irgendwelche coole Sprüche, sondern einfühlsam." Lily atmete tief ein. „Aber dazu wäre Potter nicht fähig", seufzte sie dann. „Er würde es durch irgend einen blöden Spruch oder sein arrogantes Grinsen zerstören. Und dann kommt auch noch dazu, dass er mich sicherlich schon in der ersten Woche, in der wir zusammen wären, betrügen würde..."

Da hab ich ja mal was für Krone erfahren! Jetzt weiss ich zumindest, auf was Evans so steht. Jetzt muss es Raven nur noch hinbiegen, dass sich ihre Meinung über Krone ändert, was die Sache mit dem Betrügen angeht und das Ding ist geritzt!, freute sich Sirius. Vielleicht hat Raven ja eine Idee, wie ich ihr helfen könnte... Ich muss ihr nachher alles erzählen!

Lily schaute auf die Uhr. „Scheisse ich muss in die Bibliothek. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder, Blacky!", sagte sie und sah dem Hund nochmals in die Merkwürdigen Augen. Sie streichelte ihn kurz, dann ging sie zum Schloss zurück.


	9. Chapter 9

„Aufwachen, Süsse", murmelte Sirius und fuhr der schlafenden Roxa über ihre Haare, die trotz des Schlafes immer noch perfekt aussahen.

Roxa musste nicht oft schlafen. Meistens blieb sie die ganze Nacht wach, doch wenn sie einmal einschlief, was etwa einmal in der Woche vorkam, war sie fast nicht mehr wach zu kriegen.

„Hm?", machte Roxa und drehte sich in Sirius Bett so, dass ihr Gesicht nun zu Sirius zeigte.

„Ich bin als ‚Blacky' bei Evans gewesen. Stell dir vor, was sie mir erzählt hat!", sagte Sirius grinsend. Roxa öffnete die Augen und sah ihn mit ihren schwarzen Augen an.

„Erzähl schon!", forderte sie ihn auf.

Er erzählte ihr alles. Bis aufs kleinste Detail.

„Wunderbar! Wir müssen wirklich nur noch ihre Meinung gegenüber Krone bessern und mit Krone einen Crash-Kurs in Sachen wie ‚Nicht arrogant Grinsen' oder ‚Nicht blöde Sprüche machen'. Glaubst du, er schafft das?", fragte Roxa darauf hin.

„Klar.", sagte Sirius siegessicher. „Wenn er will, dann packt er fast alles."

„Gut", murmelte Roxa. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Zum Mittagessen gehen", erkläre Sirius. „Da kannst du weiter machen, mit dem, was du da die ganze zeit mit Lily machst"

Roxa lachte. „Sie manipulieren? Du kannst mir helfen! Offenbar hat sie auf das, was Moony über Krone gesagt hat, gehört. Doch sie weiss, dass Moony durch und durch lieb ist und sich vielleicht etwas zu sehr für Krone eingesetzt haben könnte. Wenn du das jetzt aber auch noch machst, nimmt ihr das vielleicht den Wind aus den Segeln."

Sirius Nickte. „Gut das machen wir."

„Warte kurz, ich muss noch schnell ins Bad. Ich habe seit mehreren Stunden keinen Spiegel gesehen...", murmelte Roxa und ging direkt ins Jungenbad.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus!", versicherte ihr Sirius.

„Ach was.", winkte Roxa ab.

So war sie, überlegte Sirius.

Sie brauchte nichts, um sich bestätigt zu fühlen.

Ein Kompliment war für sie nicht so bedeutend, wie es vielleicht bei anderen gewesen wäre –geschweige denn, wenn es aus Sirius Mund käme-, flirten war für sie eine Freizeitbeschäftigung und hatte auch nur wenig mit Schmeicheleien zutun.

Jemanden zu küssen oder mit jemandem zu schlafen, tat sie nicht, weil sie diesen jemand liebte oder vergötterte, sondern weil es ihr einen Kick gab. Einen, der auch Sirius nur zu gut kannte. Es war unter anderem der grund, wieso er es nie bei einer Person belassen konnte.

Eigenartig, dachte Sirius wieder. Sie macht genau das gleiche wie ich. Und zu Teil sogar aus demselben gründen. Wenn auch wirklich nur ein Teil gleich war. Interessant. Er verhielt sich gleich wie ein Vampir!

Über diesen Gedanken musste Sirius lachen.

„Okay, von mir aus können wir jetzt gehen!", sagte Roxa. Sie kam aus dem Bad. Geschminkt hatte sie sich nur leicht und ihre langen, schwarzen locken lose zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Es sah gut aus, doch Sirius verschwieg sich einen Kommentar. Schweigend gingen sie zusammen zur grossen Hallen.

Lily sass schon da, in Gedanken versunken stocherte sie in ihren Essen herum.

„Hi, Süsse", sagte Roxa als sie sich mit Sirius gegenüber von ihr setzte.

„Hallo, Evans", sagte auch Sirius freundlich.

Lily blickte auf. „Hi...", sagte sie, als hätte man sie gerade aus einer anderen Welt wieder zurückgerissen.

„Von was träumst du, Lily?", fragte Sirius schmunzelnd.

Mit einem wütend funkelnden Blick sah sie Sirius an. „Ganz sicher nicht von dir, Black!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Dieser lachte nur und erwiderte ihren Blick. „Ich hab nicht nach ‚wem' sondern nach ‚was' gefragt!"

„Sorry", sagte Lily kleinlaut, zu mehr war sie nicht mehr fähig. Blacks Augen!, schrie es in ihr. Er hatte dieselben Augen wie der Hund. Dieselben Augen wie Blacky! Genauso grau, mit demselben überheblichen, etwas verwegenen Ausdruck, der bei einem Menschen, im Gegensatz zu einem Tier, auch mit Arroganz in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte.

„Schon okay", sagte Sirius höflich und sein Blick wanderte von Lily zu Roxa, welche Lily beobachtete.

„Was ist los, Lily?", fragte Roxa besorgt. Lily hatte den Blick immer noch nicht von Sirius abgewandt.

„Mir kommen Blacks Augen genau so vor, wie die von dem Hund, den wir gestern getroffen haben...", sagte Lily, immer noch Sirius anstarrend.

Dieser runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber Sirius hat keine Hundeaugen", schmunzelte Roxa.

„Stimmt", grinste Sirius jetzt.

Lily senkte den Blick und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich halluziniere...", murmelte sie.

Roxa nickte. „Muss wohl so sein"

Sie blieb ganz cool. Auch Sirius schaffte es zumindest, das Pokerface aufrecht zu erhalten. Doch Roxa brachte es viel besser rüber.

Er wunderte sich, wieso Roxas Eltern immer, der zumindest meistens, bemerkten, wenn Roxa log. Es war völlig ausgeschlossen, überhaupt etwas aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen.

Dann zuckte sie auf einmal leicht zusammen und drückte ihren linken Unterarm, als würde er schmerzen.

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er dies registrierte. Das Dunkle Mal an ihrem Arm brannte. Voldemord rief alle Todesser zu sich.

„Süsse, hast du den Trank, der die Hautfarbe verändert, schon in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen?", fragte Sirius Roxa unschuldig.

Roxa tat überrascht. „Das hab ich vergessen, entschuldige!" Sie sprang auf und sagte: „Ich geh dann also mal in die Bibliothek. Bye Lily!" Und weg war sie.

„Hautfarbe verändern?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Wir hatten vor, den Slytherins eine pinke Farbe zu verpassen", erklärte Sirius. Von wegen. Es war nur das erste, was ihm einfiel. Wäre Roxa nicht sofort verschwunden, um an Voldemorts Seite zu erscheinen, wenn er alle rief, hätte sie mehr als nur Probleme. Sehr wahrscheinlich würde es ihr Tod bedeuten.

„Gefällt mir!", grinste Lily.

Überrascht sah Sirius sie an. „Ich erkenn dich seit den Ferien gar nicht wieder!", platze es aus ihm heraus. „Dir gefallen irgendwelche Streiche, du träumst in der Gegend herum, du lachst... gleich drei Sachen, die ich nie an dir gesehen habe!"

„Du bist auch nicht viel besser! Du bist au einmal freundlich und redest mit mir! Das hast du 6 Jahre lang nicht gemacht!", konterte sie.

„Nur, weil du jedes Mal Todesblicke in meine Gegend wirfst!", entgegnete Sirius grinsend.

„Die waren gegen Potter, nicht gegen dich!", entgegnete Lily.

„Würdest du bitte nicht von Krone reden, als sei er eine Apokalyptische Plage?", fragte er lachend.

„Ist er aber", lachte auch Lily.

„Ist er nicht!", entgegnete Sirius.

„Doch!"

„Wieso?"

„Er nervt die ganze zeit!", fing Lily an aufzuzählen. Doch schon beim ersten Punkt wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Das liegt nur daran, dass ihm wirklich was an dir liegt!", fuhr Sirius dazwischen.

„So einen Quatsch! Wieso sollte ihm Ausgerechnet an mir was liegen?", schnaubte Lily.

„Das kann ich dir ganz genau sagen, Lily", sagte Sirius ernst. Er gebrauchte sogar ihren Vornamen. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es hören willst."

Er sah ihr wieder in ihre Augen.

Grün. Doch das wusste er schon lange. James schwärmte oft genug davon. Was ihn überraschte, war der Ausdruck darin. Unsicherheit. Verwirrung. Und ein klein wenig Hoffnung.

„Erklär es mir, bitte!", sagte Lily.

„Nicht hier...", überlegte Sirius. „Komm, ich erklär es dir im Gemeinschafsraum."

Lily nickte nur zögernd.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen setzte er sich ihr gegenüber. Roxa hatte recht. Wenn jemand Lily davon überzeugen konnte, dass James gar nicht einmal so übel war, dann war es Sirius. Niemand kannte James besser, niemand konnte besser nachvollziehen, wie es ihm geht.

„Erklär's mir bitte, Sirius", bat Lily leise.

„Gut. Also, du musst wissen, dass ich ur das Wenigste von Krone selber habe. Das meiste weiss ich einfach, weil ich ihn besser kenne, als er sich manchmal selbst.", er hielt inne und sah sie prüfend an. Wollte sie das wirklich hören? Sie hasste Sirius für gewöhnlich. Sie nickte, zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. „James ist ziemlich begehrt bei der weiblichen Schülerschaft. Doch das Problem, was er bei diesen Mädchen hat, ist, dass sie ihn alle nur wollen, wegen dem, was sie sehen. Weil er ein Quidditch-Star ist, weil er charmant sein kann, weil er einer der Rumtreiber ist und für seine draufgängerische, verwegene Art bekannt ist.", begann Sirius aufzuzählen. „Und eigentlich macht ihm das auch gar nichts aus. Hat es zumindest lange Zeit nicht und würde es auch immer noch nicht, wenn es dich nicht geben würde..."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Lily.

„An dir ist das alles, was ich aufgezählt habe, einfach abgeprallt. Wie wenn es nichts wäre. Er hatte schon immer Interesse an dir, ich glaube er stand schon immer auf deine Haare und so, aber die Tatsache, dass du immun gegen seine Ausstrahlung bist, hat dich erst interessant gemacht."

„Also hatte ich doch recht! Er will mich nur, weil er mich nicht kriegen kann!", schlussfolgert Lily.

„Anfangs, ja", gab Sirius zu. „Aber ich bin mit meiner Erzählung auch immer noch etwa in der 4. Klasse! Er hat mir erzählt, dass er dich ab und zu angesehen hätte, weil er neugierig war wieso du nichts von ihm wissen wolltest. Und dass er von Anfang an überwältigt von einer Schönheit war."

Dann lachte er, als er Lilys Gesicht sah. „Ja, er schwärmt des öfteren mal von dir", schmunzelte Sirius dann. „Krone ist niemand, der so schnell aufgibt. Da er es bei dir nicht Geschafft hat, bist du immer in seinen Gedanken geblieben, er hat dich nie ganz abgehackt."

Jetzt grinste er. Doch es war nicht sein überhebliches, aufsässiges, etwas düsteres, unheil verheissendes, typisches Grinsen. Es war eher freundlich. „Er liebt dich. Frag mich nicht, wieso er das tut, wann es von einer Schwärmerei in Liebe gewechselt hat, oder wieso er sein verhalten dir gegenüber genau gleich behalten hat. Ich weiss, dass ich nicht vertrauenswürdig bin, zumindest nicht in deinen Augen, doch er liebt dich. Da kannst du mir ausnahmsweise vertrauen."

Er sah ihr wieder eindringlich in die Augen.

„Ich...", begann Lily, aber ihr fehlten kurz die Worte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, mit dir so ein Gespräch zu führen. Ich... es tut mir leid, Sirius, ich weiss nicht, was ich darauf sagen soll."

„Musst du auch nicht. Ich weiss, dass Raven dich überzeugen will, dass er nicht so übel ist, wie du denkst, und du kennst Raven. Sie ist keine Person, die spass daran hat, irgend jemand zu verkuppeln. Sie muss davon überzeugt sein, dass Krones Gefühle für dich Echt sind. Also wenn du mir nicht vertraust, solltest du zumindest merken, dass Raven ebenfalls davon überzeugt ist."

„Ich finde, du bist vertrauenswürdig", murmelte Lily leise. „Ich hasse es, wie du mit den Mädchen umgehst, aber du bist James sicherlich der beste Freund, den man sich vorstellen kann. Und ich weiss, dass du Geheimnisse für dich behalten kannst, immerhin hast du niemandem erzählt, dass Roxa ein Vampir ist."

Er grinste leicht.

„Nicht überrascht, dass ich das weiss?", fragte Lily dann ebenfalls grinsend.

„Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass Raven so gut wie alles erfährt, Lily. Sie weiss ebenfalls, dass du es weißt, sie hat nur angst, es euch zu sagen.", sagte Sirius.

„Wieso dass den?"

„Kein bisschen wütend, dass die Rumtreiber von ihrem Geheimnis wussten, du und Young, ihre besten Freundinnen, aber im Unklaren gelassen wurden?"

Lily öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder.

„Seid ihr nicht zu böse. Sie ist anders Aufgewachsen, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Das erste, was ihr beigebracht wurde, war, dass sie niemals jemandem offenbaren darf, was sie ist. Wenn rauskommen würde, dass wir es wissen, könnte das tödlich für sie enden."

„Das erklärt, warum sie es nicht erzählt hatte, aber wieso wisst ihr es denn?", fragte Lily nach.

„Das war keine Absicht. Sie ist nicht zu uns gekommen und hat gesagt ‚Hi, übrigens, ich bin ein Vampir'."

„Habt ihr es rausgefunden?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Nein, das wäre unmöglich. Es gibt sozusagen nichts, worin man merken könnte, dass sie ein Vampir ist. Ausser vielleicht, dass sie viel zu viele Liebhaber hat", grinste Sirius.

Lily lachte auf. Dann sah sie Sirius in die Augen. „Danke, Sirius. Danke, dass du so ehrlich zu mir warst."

Er lächelte ihr zu. „Ich hoffe, du vergisst nicht, was ich dir mit meinem Vortrag sagen wollte. Ich bin nicht so gut in Vorträgen halten. Das ist Moonys gebiet."

Lily lachte. „Ich glaube, ich habe die Message verstanden: James meint es ernst und will mich nicht nur verarschen."

Sirius nickte. „Genau. Wieso kannst du das, was ich 5 Minuten gebraucht habe, in einem Satz zusammenfassen?", fragte er dann.

„Ich bin ein Naturtalent. Kannst du mir noch etwas verraten?", fragte sie ihn.

„Klar. Was gibt's?"

„Du und Roxa. Was läuft da, wieso ist da nicht mehr, wieso habt ihr die Komplizierteste Nicht-Beziehung, die ich jemals erlebt habe!"

„Dich und Krone in den Nicht-Beziehungen auch einbegriffen?", fragte er nach.

„Ja!"

„Autsch, das tut weh", sagte er theatralisch. „Sind wir wirklich so schlimm?"

Lily lachte. „Wieso könnt ihr nicht einfach zusammen sein?"

„Weil wir beide leider den hang haben, jede Beziehung, die uns etwas bedeutet, zu zerstören, wenn mehr raus wird, wenn es ernst wird. Roxa ist etwas besonderes. Ähnlich wie du, ist ihr äusseres völlig egal. Es ist mit ihr nicht wie mit allen anderen Mädchen. Bei ihr, kann man einfach sich selbst sein. Wieso sollte ich das zerstören, nur weil etwas ernstes daraus werden soll? Das wäre sinnlos." Er Grinste.

„Du bist unmöglich!", schnaubte sie.

„Ich weiss", lachte Sirius.


	10. Chapter 10

„Tatze!", schrie James beinahe, als er am Tag nach Weihnachten in die grosse Halle trat.

überrascht sah Sirius auf. Da standen James, Remus und Peter und grinsten ihn und Roxa an. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Wir dachten uns, dass wir Silvester lieber mit euch Feiern.", grinste James. „Hi, Raven, na wie geht's dir? Und wie geht's dir, Evans?", fragte James fröhlich.

Roxa grinste und wandte sich dann ihrem Essen zu, welches sie in kleine Stücke schnitt.

„Gut", antwortete Lily überrascht James.

„Schöne Weihnachten gehabt?", fragte Remus sie.

„Klar", grinste Lily. „Die beiden haben mich unterhalten!" Sie zeigte auf Sirius und Roxa, die beide ihre Ich-bin-unschuldig-Gesichter aufgesetzt hatten.

James setzte sich neben Sirius und sah diesen überrascht an.

Remus und Peter setzten sich neben Lily und sahen sie fragend an.

„Sie haben es geschafft, dass sich die Slytherins da drüben geküsst haben", kicherte Lily.

„Schwuchteln", schnaubte Sirius.

„Das kannst du laut sagen!", kicherte Lily und Roxa lachte auf.

„Mist, wir haben was verpasst!", sagte James etwas perplex.

Lily schnaubte. „Ich frag mich, wie die Slytherins nach dem Hautfarbe-Trank aussehen, den wir ihnen vorhin gerade unter ihren Saft gemischt haben..."

Mit aufgeklappten Mund starrte James Lily an. Auch Remus und Peter konnten kaum ihren Ohren trauen.

„Lily? Bist das wirklich du?", fragte Remus verwundert. Dann sah er Sirius und Roxa anklagend an. „Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?"

„Nichts.", sagte Roxa grinsend. „Tatze hatte die Idee, ihnen diesen Trank unterzumischen und ich hab ihn in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen. Das Problem war, dass er kompliziert war und da Lily tausend Mal besser in Zaubertränke ist als ich, hat sie angeboten, den Trank zu machen."

Sirius nickte. „Ich wollte euch schon fragen, ob wir sie bei den Rumtreibern aufnehmen. Uns fehlt noch jemand, der Tränke brauen kann", lachte er.

„Ich dachte, du findest Streiche kindisch?", fragte James erstaunt.

Lily nickte. „Tu ich ja. Aber kindisch sein ist nichts negatives. Man muss sich nicht immer wie ein Erwachsener benehmen." Sie sah zu den Slytherins und prustete los. Alle 6 Slytherins hatten von den Haaren bis zu den Füssen eine Rosa-Pinke Farbe bekommen, die eindeutig schwul aussah.

Die Rumtreiber lachten schallend los. Selbst einige der Lehrer konnten sic das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Lily, du bist ein Genie", sagte Remus immer noch lachend.

„Da muss ich zustimmen", sagte James. „Du hast meinen Respekt!"

Lily lachte immer noch. „Wow, und das von dem Grossen Meister der Streiche persönlich. Jetzt bin ich aber geehrt!"

„Und ich beleidigt! Wieso ist er der meister der Streiche und nicht ich?", fragte Sirius grinsend.

„Du bist König der Tunichtgute.", sagte Lily beschwichtigend.

„Ich will auch ein Adelstitel", sagte James jetzt gespielt beleidigt.

Theatralisch seufzte Lily. „Kinder! Kann man es euch denn nie recht machen?"

„Nein!", kam es wie aus einem Munde von allen vier Rumtreibern.

Roxa begann zu lachen. „Unmöglich seid ihr!", sagte sie gleichzeitig wie Lily. Dann sah sie erstaunt, wie sich Lily und James Blicke trafen. Und anders als sonst, sah Lily nicht weg. Sie sah James weiter in die Augen und verlor sich, wie es aussah, darin.

Grinsend signalisierte sie Sirius, Remus und Peter, die beiden anzusehen.

Remus runzelte erstaunt die Stirn. „Wie habt ihr das geschafft in so wenigen Tagen?", fragte er flüsternd und verwundert. "Wir waren nur vier Tage weg!"

Sirius grinste. „Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Jedenfalls haben wir es geschafft!"

Roxa nickte. „Es ist dank Tatze."

Wieder runzelte Remus die Stirn. „Ihr seid genial."

Sirius drehte sich zu Lily um. „Hey Lily, wir haben vor, ein paar Sachen aus dem Honigtopf zu hohlen, für die Silvesterfeier. Butterbier und Süsses und so, kommst du mit?"

„Klar, Sirius. Wird sicher Lustig", sagte sie schlicht. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu James. „Du kommst auch mit, oder?"

„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich geschockter sein soll, wie sie Krone gefragt hat, ob er mitkommt, oder weil sie Tatze beim Vornamen genannt hat, oder weil Tatze sie beim Vornamen nannte...", sagte Remus verwirrt.

„Gewöhn dich daran", sagte Roxa grinsend. „Jetzt bricht ein neues Zeitalter an." Sie tat, als wäre es das wichtigste auf der Welt.

„Ich will irgendwann wissen, wie ihr das hingekriegt habt!", sagte Remus grinsend.

„Ganz einfach: Sirius hat sich mit ihr angefreundet.", erklärte Roxa.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

Als sie wenig später Lily zu der hässlichen Statue mit dem Buckel führten, in der den Zugang zum Geheimgang um Honigtopf verborgen war, versuchte diese vergebens, nicht zu staunen.

Er führt direkt zum Honigtopf?", fragte sie.

Roxa nickte und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Erzähl es aber bloss nicht rum. Die Rumtreiber sind ziemlich stolz, die einzigen zu sein, die zur zeit davon wissen."

Lily nickte grinsend. „Versprochen."

„Dann komm mit!", sagte James grinsend, packte Lily an der Hand und zog sie mit.

Diese Berührung jagte Lily unerwartet einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie fand es beinahe schade, als sie endlich im Honigtopf ankamen und James ihre Hand losliess. Doch zum Glück gab es genug, was sie ablenken konnte: so viele Süssigkeiten!

„He, Raven, kuck mal, da ist was für dich!"; rief Sirius lachend und warf Roxa etwas zu.

Erstaunt sah Lily zu ihrer Freundin. Roxa ass nie etwas. Manchmal trank sie Alkohol, doch Lily hatte sie noch nie essen gesehen. Wieso sollte es dann im Honigtopf etwas für sie geben?

Kaum hatte Roxa die Süssigkeit aufgefangen, verzog sie den Mund zu einer Grimasse. „Das Zeug riecht nach Blut!", bemerkte sie und sah es sich genauer an.

Für Lily sah es aus wie ein Gummibärchen in Form einer Fledermaus. „Blut?", fragte Lily skeptisch.

„Jap", antwortete Roxa und warf es zurück zu Sirius, der sich immer noch nicht einkriegen konnte vor lachen.

„Sollen wir uns davon was kaufen, Raven?"; fragte er halb erstickt.

„Wieso findet er das so witzig?", fragte Lily entgeistert.

„Weil er weis, dass Raven Komplexe von Essen mit Blut kriegt. Sie findet das total hässlich. Sie weigert sich, in die Grosse Halle zu kommen, wenn auf einer der Tische Blutwurst ist", flüsterte ihr James zu während sie beide zusahen, wie Roxa und Sirius darum rangen, ob nun was von den Blutgummibärchen gekauft wurde oder nicht.

„Wieso denn das?", fragte Lily zurück.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist es der Geruch von gekochtem Blut. Sie mag lieber frisches", entgegnete er grinsend. Er wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Klar, er konnte nicht wissen, dass Lily längst wusste, dass Roxa ein Vampir war. Das wusste nur Sirius.

„Verständlich. Ich mag auch keine alte Milch, die stinkt", antwortete Lily. „Lakritze!", rief sie begeistert, als sie endlich ihre Lieblingssüssigkeit gefunden hatte.

Lächelnd hielt James ihr einen kleinen Sack hin. „Nimm so viel, wie du willst!"

In Lilys Augen breitete sich ein Funkeln aus. „Danke, James"; murmelte sie und machte sich daran, von jeder Lakritzsorte etwas zu nehmen.

James erstauntes Gesicht, weil sie ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte, sah sie nicht.

„Krone, komm mal her!", rief ihn Sirius. Zögernd kam James auf seinen besten Freund zu während Roxa wieder zu Lily ging.

„Na, Süsse, hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte Roxa grinsend.

„Klar, ganz viel.", entgegnete sie, dann sah sie erstaunt, dass auch Roxa eine Papiersack bei sich trug. „Was kaufst du?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich hab eine Wette mit Sirius, schon vergessen?", fragte sie.

„Die über die Hufflepuff-Schüler?", fragte Lily skeptisch.

Roxa nickte. „Der Einsatz ist eine Flasche Feuerwhisky.", sie zeigte den Inhalt. Darin waren mehrere Flaschen davon und noch einige Butterbierflaschen.

„Wann macht er sich eigentlich daran, die Wette einzulösen?", fragte Lily, obwohl sie es vermutlich nicht wissen wollte.

„Nach den Ferien fragt er eine von beiden nach einem Date", erklärte Roxa.

„Und das ist okay für dich?"

„Soviel ich weiss, war es zur hälfte meine Idee"; antwortete Roxa lächelnd. Sie lehnte sich gegen ein Regal und sah Lily mein Süssigkeitensammeln zu.

„Ich verstehe eure Beziehung wirklich nicht", seufzte Lily.

Roxa lächelte. „Muss du auch nicht. Was gibt es neues zwischen dir und James?"

„Ich fühl mich beschissen", murmelte Lily leise.

Lässig sah Roxa sie an. „Willst du drüber reden?", fragte sie ruhig.

Stimmt ja, Roxa ist nicht neugierig, erinnerte sich Lily. „James ist heute verdammt nett, nichts da von wegen arrogantes Arschloch", murmelte Lily.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Roxas Lippen. „Ich sagte dir ja, dass er kein Arsch ist. Er ist nur ganz einfach ein Vollidiot."

„Aber ich will mich nicht in einen Vollidioten verlieben", murmelte Lily.

Roxa sah sich ihre Fingernägel an, als sie antwortete. „Das wäre schade. Dieser Vollidiot ist wirklich liebenswert."

„Wer? James oder Black?", entgegnete Lily mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

Roxa lächelte, als sie sah, dass Lily sie verstanden hatte. „Beide", antwortete sie.

„Wieso verdammt bist du nicht mit Black zusammen?", fragte Lily leise.

Roxa wurde ernst. Seit sie mit den Rumtreibern befreundet war, kam das nicht mehr so oft vor. „Das geht nicht, Lily", antwortete sie.

„Wieso?", fragte Lily verwirrt. „Du magst ihn!"

Roxa lächelte. „Stimmt. Aber ich kann mit niemandem Zusammen sein."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich ein Vampir bin"; antwortete Roxa ruhig.

Lily überging, dass Roxa das erste mal vor ihr zugegeben hatte, ein Vampir zu sein. „Wieso? Zu gefährlich?"

„Lily, was glaubst du, wieso ich mit so vielen Jungs ausgehe?". Fragte Roxa direkt.

„Keine Ahnung, Spass?", fragte sie. Roxa schüttelte den Kopf. Da ging Lily ein Licht auf. „Oh mein Gott! Durch sie kommst du zu Blut!", sagte sie völlig entgeistert. Beinahe hätte sie vergessen zu flüstern, doch sie erinnerte sich rechtzeitig daran.

Stumm nickte Roxa.

„Heisst das, mit jedem Jungen, den du zusammen bist, beisst du?", fragte Lily nach.

Nochmals ein nicken.

„Aber... Du hast was mit Sirius... und du hattest was mit Remus... und James..."

„Nur ein mal!", verteidigte sich Roxa sofort.

„Keine sorge, bin drüber weg", versicherte Lily.

Erstaunt beobachtete sie, wie Roxa sich entspannte. „Und Remus habe ich nie gebissen."

„Aber Sirius... ich hab nie irgendwelche Wunden gesehen"; überlegte Lily.

„Ich kann heilen", erklärte Roxa. „Also keine Wunden. Nur kleine Narben."

„Weiss er..."

„Klar, er schon. Die anderen mit denen ich ausgehe, wissen es aber nicht." Roxa verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Ihm ist es egal?", fragte Lily interessiert.

Roxa zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Du bedeutest ihm wirklich etwas"; erkannte Lily.

Roxas Ausdruck verdüsterte sich ein bisschen. „Ich weiss."

„Aber...? Was ist so schlimm daran?"

„Es gibt nur Kummer, wenn ihm das klar wird. Verstehst du nicht, Lily? Wir können nicht zusammen sein, weil ich ihm nicht Treu sein kann. Entweder würde es meinen Tod bedeuten, oder seinen. Ich bräuchte mehr Blut, als er mir geben kann. Ich hoffe, dass wir unsere Gefühle unterdrücken können", sagte sie traurig.

„Gibt es einen anderen weg?", fragte Lily.

„Ja", antwortete Roxa, doch sie sah nicht hoffnungsvoll an. „Wenn ich aufhören würde zu altern. Ich würde unsterblich sein. Das gute: ich bräuchte weniger Blut. Das schlechte: um unsterblich zu werden, müsste ich jemanden umbringen."

„Und das willst du nicht". Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Aussage. Lily kannte Roxa gut genug um das zu wissen.

Roxa nickte. „Aber weißt du, Lily, nur weil es zwischen mir und Sirius nichts wird, heisst das nicht, dass zwischen dir und James nichts wird. Ihr würdet besser zueinander passen, als du denkst"; sagte sie entdringlich mit ihrer leisen Stimme.

„Glaubst du wirklich, wir kommen zusammen?", fragte Lily zweifelnd.

Roxa nickte. „Denkst du, sonst würde ich so krankhaft versuchen, die Meinung, die du über ihn hast zu ändern?"

Lily lächelte.

James kam zu den beiden Mädchen und schlug Roxa freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Was redet ihr beide so?". fragte er grinsend.

„Also das ist so...", begann Roxa. „Lilys Schwester hat eine Freundin, deren Mutter eine Schwägerin hat, deren Nichte ihre Freundin hat anscheinend ihrer Freundin erzählt und die hat es dann der Tante erzählt und die ihrer Schwägerin und die der Mutter der Freundin von Lilys Schwester und die hat es ihrer Tochter erzähl und die hat es Lilys Schwester erzählt und Lilys Schwester hat es Lily erzählt und Lily hat mir erzählt, dass ihre Schwester erzählt hätte..."

Abwehrend hob James die Hände. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen.", sagte er grinsend. Er ging wieder.

Mit offenem Mund sah Lily Roxa an. „Was war denn das?", fragte Lily erstaunt kichernd.

„Ich hab gar nichts erzählt, sondern nur ganz viele Leute aufgezählt. Ziemlich verwirrend. Und dann waren es alle Frauen, das mag James sowieso nicht, also... es funktioniert wirklich! Die Jungs können sich nicht so lange Konzentrieren um zu erfahren, um was es ging", sagte Roxa grinsend.

„Du schaffst es wirklich, mit den Rumreibern klar zu kommen, wie kein anderes Mädchen", sagte Lily anerkennend.

„Seit ich mit ihnen befreundet bin, hab ich mich verdammt gebessert in Sachen wie Manipulieren und Schauspielern", gestand Roxa.

Lily lachte auf. „Als hätte ich das nicht bemerkt!"

Roxa lächelte Lily aufmunternd an. Verwirrt starrte Lily sie an, bis sie merkte, dass James wieder zu ihnen kam, diesmal mit Sirius.

„Süsse, hast du alles, was du brauchst?", fragte er Roxa und legte den Arm um ihre Hüfte.

Roxa zuckte mit den Achseln. „Whisky und Butterbier... reicht das?", fragte sie.

„Klar doch, komm wir gehen zahlen", antwortete Sirius und begleitete Roxa zu der leeren Kasse.

„Ihr zahlt wirklich?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Soviel wie wir zahle müssten, wenn der Laden offen hätte" sagte James nickend. „Ladendiebstähle sind unter der Würde von den Rumtreibern, musst du wissen", erklärte er grinsend.

„Gut", antwortete Lily.

James sah sie nur weiter an.

„Was ist los?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

Auf einmal grinste James wieder und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Gleich sahen sie noch unordentlicher aus. Lily konnte den Blick nicht von seien braunen Augen abwenden.

Lily wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dastanden, bis James endlich wieder etwas sagte: „Du weißt schon, dass wir allein gelassen wurden?", fragte er grinsend.

„Wo sind die hin?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Ist doch egal, ich kenne den Weg zurück", sagte James lächelnd.

Sie standen sich erschreckend nah, wie Lily klar wurde, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Dann bewegte er sich. Er nahm ihr den Sack mit den Süssigkeiten aus der Hand und ging zur Kasse.

Verwirrt lehnte Lily sich gegen eines der Regale. Wieso war sie enttäuscht, dass James nicht mehr so nah war?

Er kam wieder zurück und drückte ihr ihren Süssigkeitensack in die Hand. Zögernd sah Lily in seine Augen. Sie hatten so ein unglaublich schönes Funkeln in den Augen. Es hatte etwas verwegenes, doch vor allem tiefgründig.

Er war so nahe... kurzerhand stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann drehte sie sich schnell um und wollte gehen.

Doch James hielt sie an der Hand fest und zog sie zurück. Jetzt Küsste er sie.

Er ist ein verdammt guter Küsser, erkannte Lily. Wie viele er wohl geküsst hatte?

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hände ihm in den Nacken und liess ihre Finger in seine sowieso schon verwirrtes Haar versinken. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihrer Hüfte.

Lily wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da standen, doch als sie sich von einander lösten um Luft zu holen, kam es ihr zu kurz vor.

Er grinste leicht.

„Was ist?", fragte Lily zögernd. Würde sie es doch bereuen, James geküsst zu haben? „Hör auf, so zu grinsen"; knurrt sie dann.

Sein grinsen wurde breiter. „Das knurren musst du noch üben, Lily, aber Raven gibt dir gerne Nachhilfe, sie ist perfekt im knurren."

„Sehr witzig, wieso grinst du so?", fragte Lily nochmals.

„Nichts", sagte er schlicht und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich fand nur den Moment schön."

Stöhnend griff sich Lily an die Stirn. „Und ich hab es zerstört indem ich dich wieder anzicke. Na toll!"

Aufmunternd lächelte James sie an und legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn. „Dann mach's wieder gut", murmelte er und küsste sie nochmals.


	11. Chapter 11

„Wo ward ihr?", fragte Sirius entgeistert, als zum Mittagessen James und Lily wieder in der grossen Halle auftauchten.

„Wieso?", fragte James sofort zurück, während er sich neben seine Freunde setzte, Lily neben sich.

„Wir haben euch gesucht, aber nicht gefunden", sagte Roxa und zuckte die Achseln. „Wir dachten schon, ihr wäret von Werwölfen gefressen worden", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Es ist nicht Vollmond, Raven", antwortete ihr Remus kopfschüttelnd.

Roxa zuckte die Achseln.

„Du kennst doch Raven, Moony. Sie findet es lächerlich, wie jeder solche Angst vor Werwölfen hat und macht es deshalb gerne lächerlich", antwortete James, froh, etwas zu haben, was die anderen davon ablenkte, dass er die letzte Stunde, wenn nicht länger, zusammen mit Lily verbracht hatte.

„Lily!", brach es beinahe entsetzt aus Roxa aus.

Unwillkürlich zuckte James zusammen.

Roxa stand auf und zog Lily an der Hand mit aus der Halle.

Verdutzt sahen die Jungs ihnen nach. „Was ha sie denn jetzt wieder?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hab nicht einmal ich erstanden!", murmelte er.

Vor de Halle sah Roxa Lily eindringlich an.

„Was ist?", fragte Lily.

„Hast du mit James herumgemacht?", fragte sie direkt.

„Wieso?", fragte Lily ausweichend. Wieso wusste Roxa das denn nun schon wieder.

Roxa seufzte. Dann begann sie, den Schal, welchen sie als Gürtel um die Hüften gebunden hatte, aufzuknöpfen. „Du hast einen Knutschfleck am Hals", erklärte sie dann und hielt Lily ihren Schal hin.

„Verdammt! Denkst du, das ist noch jemandem aufgefallen?", fragte Lily entsetzt und wickelte sich Schnell den Schal um den Hals.

„Nein, das glaub ich nicht. Sonst hätten sie sicherlich etwas gesagt.", versuchte Roxa Lily zu beruhigen. Dann grinste sie. „Wie war's denn?", fragte sie frech.

„Ich... was?", fragte Lily verstreut.

„Das Knutschen mit James!", fragte Roxa ungeduldig.

Missbilligend sah Lily sie an. „Weiss du das nicht selbst?", fragte sie ausweichend.

„Man sieht ja an Sirius, dass unserer Geschmack, was Jungs angeht ziemlich verschieden ist." Roxa zwinkerte Lily verschwörerisch zu.

„Er küsst unglaublich gut", sagte Lily seufzend und schwärmerisch. „Doch das beunruhigt mich..", gestand sie dann.

Verständnislos sah Roxa sie an.

„Das erinnert einem immer daran, dass er in solchen dingen viel mehr Erfahrung hat wie ich. Und ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele Mädchen er aus dieser Schule schon hatte", gestand Lily nachdenklich.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Roxa verwirrt. „Das ist doch egal. Denkst du etwa, James geht es darum? Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass der Junge dich liebt? Er würde sogar noch mit dir zusammen sein wollen, wenn du die Keinen-Sex-vor-der-Ehe-Masche aufziehen würdest!" Dann taxierte sie Lily. „Das tust du doch nicht, oder?", fragte sie beunruhigt.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut. Komm wir gehen rein... die Jungs fragen sich sicherlich, was wir tun...", meinte Roxa.

Lily nickte. „Darf ich dich um was bitten? Sag's Sirius nicht. Noch nicht...", bat sie.

„Versprochen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder in di Grosse Halle.

„Was sollte das vorhin?", fragte Sirius Roxa sofort.

„Mädchensache", murmelte Roxa.

Erstaunt sah Sirius sie an.

Roxa seufzte. Dann holte sie Tief Luft. „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Das war so. Ich hab mich daran erinnert, dass Alice mir erzählt hatte ich soll nicht vergessen, dass ich Lily sagen soll, dass die Mutter von Alice ihr erzählt hatte. Die hatte es aber von ihrer besten Freundin, die offenbar die Mutter von einem Mädchen in Ravenclaw ist, und der wurde es von ihrer besten Freundin erzählt, deren ältere Schwester bei uns in Gryffendor ist, die es dann wiederum von einer Hufflepuff gehört hatte. Diese hat es der Gryffendor erzählt und diese ihrer kleinen Schwester und diese ihrer besten Freundin und diese ihrer Mutter die es dann Alice Mutter erzählt hat und die hat es Alice erzählt und Alice..."

„Spar es dir, ich will's doch nicht wissen", sagte Sirius und drehte sich wieder zu James um mit ihm über Quidditch zu unterhalten.

Nur schwer konnte Lily ihr Lachen unterdrücken. Roxa hatte die Rumtreiber wirklich im Griff.

„Was machen wir heute Nachmittag?", fragt James in die Runde.

Roxa zuckte die Achseln. „Hogsmead waren wir gerade. Wie wär's mit einer Vorsilvester-Party?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Keine Schlechte Idee", antwortete James.

„Bin dabei", sagte Sirius.

„Klingt gut", sagte Remus.

Peter nickte nur.

„Du kommst auch, oder?", fragte James Lily.

Diese nickte. „ Wann und wo?", fragte sie dann.

„Nach dem Essen. Gemeinschaftsraum.", antwortete ihr Roxa. Sie hielt Sirius ihren unberührten Teller mit Essen hin. „Hast du noch Hunger, Süsser?", fragte sie ihn dann verführerisch.

Grinsend nahm er ihren Teller. „Wie viele Flaschen Alk haben wir?", fragte er sie nebenbei.

„Sechs", antwortete Roxa Stirnrunzelnd. „Reicht das?"

Sirius nickte.

„Es soll eine Party werden, kein Saufgelage!", wandte Remus ein.

Auf einmal lachten alle.

Erstaunt stellte Lily fest, was Roxa schon seit etwa einem Jahr behauptete: Die Rumtreiber waren nicht nur eine Gruppe, die sich zusammengefunden hatte, weil sie den Hang zum Unruhestiften hatten, sondern weil sie wirklich alle Beste Freunde waren. Sie würden alles für einander tun. Immer und für immer.

Und Sirius hatte auch recht: Remus war derjenige, der sie stoppte, wenn sie übertreiben wollten. Doch keiner von ihnen schien etwas dagegen zu haben.

Roxa fühlte sich wohl unter den Unruhestifter, das wusste Lily, doch sie war überrascht, wie wohl dass auch sie sich fühlte.

Ihre Meinung über Sirius hatte sich gebessert, auch wenn sie immer noch dem Wenigsten einverstanden war, was er tat. Mit Remus war Lily befreundet, seit sie beide Vertrauensschüler waren. Mit Peter hatte sie immer noch wenig zu tun, doch dafür wusste sie nun doch, dass Roxa recht hatte, sie und James passten perfekt zusammen.

Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum setzten sie sich alle an den Kamin, Sirius drückte jedem von ihnen eine Flasche Feuerwhisky in die hand, und setzte sich dann grinsend neben Roxa.

Was soll ich damit, Sirius?", fragte Lily und sah die noch verschlossene Flasche an.

„Mal etwas von deinem Streber-Trip runterkommen...", antwortete er ihr ernst.

Vernichtend sah Lily ihn an, während Roxa zu kichern begann.

„...Damit du James Angebot für ein Date mal endlich annimmst.", schloss Sirius seinen Satz ab.

„Und dazu brauche ich Alk?", fragte Lily kritisch.

„Jedenfalls schadet es nicht", antwortete Sirius ihr und grinste sie verschwörerisch an.


	12. Chapter 12

Erstaunt sah Lily, wie Roxa an Sirius gelehnt vor der ganzen Grossen Halle schlief. Es war Frühstückzeit und die beiden fingen nicht wenige Blicke ein. Ausserdem hätte Lily schwören können, dass an jedem Tisch die Mädchen gerade abfällig über Roxa redeten.

Lily ging auf die beiden und James, der neben Remus und Peter sass, zu.

„Hi, Schatz!", sagte James, als Lily sie erreicht hatte.

„Lily! Alles gute zum Einmonatigen!", sagte Roxa, die sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, schläfrig.

Lily grinste. „Roxa, dass hätte James sagen müssen und nicht du!" Lily wusste ganz genau, dass Roxa es gesagt hatte, damit James es nicht vergass. Gestern erst hatte Lily zu Alice und Roxa gesagt, dass es sie wunder nimmt, ob James so etwas wie die Tatsache, dass sie nun schon einen Monat zusammen waren, registrierte.

Früher hätte es Lily wütend gemacht, dass Roxa sich absichtlich und sehr offensichtlich auf James Seite schlug und ihn deckte, doch nun machte es ihr nichts aus. Es war nett von Roxa, dass sie versuchte, jeden möglichen Streit oder Nicht-Streit zu schlichten, bevor er überhaupt entstehen konnte.

James sah sie unschuldig an. „Alles gute zum Einmonatigen!", sagte er dann und versuchte nicht zu grinsen.

Lily lachte und setzte sich ihm auf die Knie. „Soll ich mir die Ohren zuhalten, damit du Roxa danke sagen kannst?"

„Ne, erledige ich, wenn sie wach ist", sagte James lächelnd.

Lily sah wieder zu Roxa, die sich wieder an Sirius gelehnt hatte und schlief. „Was hat sie? Ich hab sie noch nie so müde erlebt."

„Schlaftrank", erklärte Sirius. Grinsend sah er zu ihr runter, dann nahm sein Blick etwas mitfühlendes an. „Er verliert gleich die Wirkung."

„Wieso hat sie einen Schlaftrank genommen?", fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Weil Snape ihn mir gestern ins Getränk gemischt hat", erklärte James. „Roxa hat es gesehen."

„Und wieso hat sie ihn getrunken, anstatt wegzuleeren?"

„Zauber", murmelte Roxa. Beinahe hätte man sie nicht verstanden.

Sirius nickte. „Man konnte den Becher nicht ausschütten, nur austrinken. Roxa hatte angst, dass er so zurück zu den Hauselfen kommt und wenn diese Schlaftrank trinken, fallen sie ins Koma und das wollte sie nicht."

„Das war meine letzte gute Tat für die nächsten 13 Jahre", murmelte Roxa leise und schläfrig.

Sirius lachte. „Noch drei Minuten, dann verliert er die Wirkung, Süsse", beschwichtigte er sie sanft.

„Ihr wisst schon, dass euch jeder anstarrt?", fragte Lily Sirius besorgt. Sirius hatte mal gesagt, es wäre besser, wenn niemand wisse, was zwischen den beiden liefe.

Sirius schnaubte. Dann legte er einen Arm um Roxa, worauf das Geflüster gleich noch lauter wurde.

„Tatze, gibt es nicht schon genug Gerüchte um und über dich?", fragte James grinsend.

„Die Gerüchte werden nicht über Tatze sein, sondern über mich", murmelte Roxa stöhnend. „Alle starren mich an!", seufzte sie. Dann schlug sie die Augen auf und sah sich erstaunt um. „Ich bin wach!", sagte sie beinahe jubelnd.

„Gut", sagte Sirius, dann verdüsterte sich seine Miene. „Wir haben nämlich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste"

Roxa stöhnte .

Seit das Schuljahr begonnen hatte war Professor Francer ihr neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung. Das Problem: er war ein Auror. Und er hatte schon mit den Blacks, ebenso wie mit den Lestranges zutun bekommen. Er war überzeugt davon, dass diese beiden Familien an der Spitze der schwarzmagischsten Familien England standen. Soweit hatte er ja recht, das Problem war nur, dass er deshalb sowohl Sirius als auch Roxa genau gleich behandelte, wie jeden Slytherin. Er konnte sie nicht ausstehen.

Mit absolut schlechter Laune setzten sich Sirius und Roxa wenig später ins Klassenzimmer in die Hinterste Reihe. Neben ihnen die Rumtreiber, Lily und Alice.

Lily und Alice sassen früher immer in der vordersten Reihe, doch da Lily nun neben James sitzen wollte und dieser sich partout weigerte, in die erste Reihe zu sitzen, hatte Lily ganz einfach nachgegeben. Alice hingegen wollte wieder nicht ohne Lily in der ersten Reihe sitzen und so war nun die letzte reihe ziemlich überfüllt.

„Monster!", begann Francer den Unterricht dramatisch. Sofort verdrehten Sirius und Roxa die Auge. „Ein allgemeiner begriff für alle bösen Kreaturen.", sprach der Lehrer weiter. Er schritt in der Klasse umher. „Glücklicherweise haben wir hier sozusagen eine Expertin für Monster!", sagte er.

Roxa stöhnte. „Toll, wirklich, ganz toll!", murmelte sie leise und sarkastisch.

Francer blieb vor Roxa stehen. Im Raum herrschte Totenstille, obwohl der Lehrer fast der gesamten Klasse den Rücken zukehrte. „Miss Lestrange, sie kennen sich ja mit Monstern aus, nicht war?"

„Tu ich das? Wie kommen sie darauf?", fragte Roxa monoton.

„Immerhin ist es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass deine Familie schon seit sicher 15 Jahren behauptet, dass sie es geschafft hätten, ein gefährliches Monster zu bändigen und unter ihr Kommando zu bringen. Richtig?", fragte Frances süsslich.

Roxa spannte sich an, genauso wie Sirius neben ihr. Er wusste offensichtlich, um was es ging. „Darüber weiss ich nicht viel", sagte Roxa abwehrend.

„oh doch, ich denke schon. Was ist es, dass ihr gezähmt habt? Ein Zombie?", fragte er.

Roxa schnaubte. „Zombies sind sabbernde, dämliche Wesen. Da gibt es nicht viel, was man kontrollieren kann."

„Wie wahr, wie wahr. Dämonen?"

„Soviel ich weiss halten diese sich nicht auf der Erde auf, sondern nur unter der Erde, in der Hölle. Wieso sollte einer so dämlich sein, an die Oberfläche zu kommen?", wehrte Roxa ab.

„Das ist ein Argument. Vampir?", fragte er weiter und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

Nun verstanden auch die übrigen Rumtreiber, mitsamt Lily und Alice, um was es eigentlich ging. Die Lestranges hatten _wirklich_ ein Monster gezähmt. Einen Vampir. Roxa. Und sie sahen auch, dass Frances von Anfang an zu Vampire tendiert hatte, und Roxa so in eine kleine Sackgasse laufen lassen wollte.

„Wohl kaum", sagte diese allerdings kalt.

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Weil man Vampire nur auf eine Art zähmen kann. Und diese art ist vom Gesetz her verboten", sagte Roxa unschuldig.

„Doch sie kennen diese Methode?", fragte Frances verwundert.

„Ich hab darüber gelesen", sagte Roxa schlicht.

„Und wie, Miss Lestranges, kann man einen Vampir zähmen?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Mit dem Curciatus-Fluch", sagte Roxa leise.

Erstaunt sahen die Rumtreiber sie an. Alle ausser Sirius. Der starrte geradeaus und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Ganz recht. Ich hoffe wirklich für sie, Miss Lestrange, dass wir nicht den Anhaltspunkt finden, dass in deiner Familie doch ein Vampir gezähmt wurde. Es würde führ euch alle Askaban bedeuten... und selbstverständlich dürftet ihr zuvor noch zuschauen, wie der Grund eurer Macht, nämlich der besagte Vampir, gepfählt wird.", er tat so, als wäre das bedauernswert.

Etwas flammte in Roxas Augen auf. Vielleicht Trotz, überlegte Lily, doch sie lag falsch.

„Sie werden keine Vampire oder Särge in unserem Keller finden", sagte sie höhnisch.

Sirius zuckte kaum Merklich zusammen, als er ihren Tonfall hörte. So redete sie nur mit ihren beiden Brüdern. Zu solchen, die sie wirklich hasste. Ihre stimme war kalt und es schwang Gefahr in ihrem Ton mit, der einem Automatisch einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Erstaunt sah Frances sie an.

„Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man mir etwas unterstellt. Und es ist sicherlich nicht die Sicherste Methode, zum mit mir zu reden"; sagte sie. Kalt, gefährlich und angriffslustig. In ihren Schwarzen Augen schimmerte keine Wut, nur Verachtung und... Blutdurst.

Auch dem Lehrer lief es Kalt den Rücken hinunter. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, löste sich Sirius endlich aus seiner Starre. Er berührte Roxa nur leicht an der Schulter mit seiner Hand, aber sie beruhigte sich sofort. Sie senkte den Blick.

Die Schulglocke klingelt und genau gleichzeitig stand Roxa auf und verliess das Schulzimmer. Schnell folgten ihr die anderen. Sie lehnte im Gang gegen eine Wand und schloss die Augen.

„Alles okay?", fragte Lily vorsichtig, während sie Roxa besorgt musterte.

Um sie herum liefen die Schüler in ihre nächsten Unterrichtsstunden, doch die Rumtreiber blieben einfach stehen. Nach und nach leerten sich die Gänge, bis sie wieder alleine dastanden.

Erst dann öffnete Roxa ihre Augen wieder.

Ihre sonst so schwarzbraune Augen hatten alles braune verloren und waren jetzt nur noch schwarz. Schwarz mit einem gefährlichen, roten funkeln. Sie war ganz blass hatte die Zähne schmerzlich fest zusammengepresst. Um ihre Augen hatten sich Leiche Schatten gebildet.

Lily wusste, dass Vampire tiefe Schatten unter den Augen hatten, und dahingegen waren die von Roxa kaum merkbar, doch sie waren da.

Lily fühlte Mitleid, irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr, doch sie hatte auch Angst.

Sie alle standen etwa einen Meter von ihr entfernt, als würden sie Sicherheitsabstand halten. Alle, ausser Sirius. Und dieser trat gerade noch einen Schritt näher.

Besorgt berührte er ihre Wange. Er hatte es vorhin schon mit einer blossen Berührung geschafft, Roxa zu beruhigen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt. Lily hatte ihn noch nie besorgt gehört. Sie wunderte sich, wie seine sonst so höhnische Stimme mit dem arroganten oder sarkastischen Tonfall auf einmal so sanft sein konnte.

Leicht schüttelte Roxa den Kopf. „Er war so nah...", flüsterte sie. Sie bewegte die Lippen kaum.

„Es hätte dir nur ärger gemacht, wenn du ihn umgebracht hättest", sagte Sirius leise und beschwichtigend.

„Ich weiss", sagte Roxa. Es klang so, als würde sie sich über sich selbst ärgern. Langsam verschwand das rote Funkeln aus ihren Augen.

James, der die Arme um Lily geschlungen hatte, entspannte sich.

„Er ist es nicht wert, dass du von der Schule fliegst. Und schon gar nicht, dass du dein Leben wegwirfst. Es wird alles gut.", sagte Sirius beschwichtigend.

Ihre Augen wurden wieder braunschwarz, die Schatten unter den Augen verschwanden und sogar ihre Haut kriegte wieder etwas Farbe. Sie sah wieder aus wie ein normaler Mensch.

Erleichtert nahm Sirius die Hand von ihrer Wange. „Wieder gut?"

Sie nickte. Dann schüttelte sie sich, als wolle sie irgend einen Gedanken loswerden.

„Raven?", fragte James vorsichtig. „Was war verdammt noch mal los?"

„Er hat mir mit dem Tod gedroht", flüsterte sie. „Ohne es zu wissen. Und er hat gesagt, meine ganze Familie würde in Askaban landen...!"

„Ich dachte, du hasst deine Familie?", fragte James erstaunt.

„Tu ich auch. Alle. Ausser meiner kleinen Schwester...", sagte sie immer noch leise.

„Du hast eine Schwester?", fragte Alice jetzt erstaunt.

Roxa nickte. „Sie ist erst sieben. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie wegen mir sterben würde. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie zu den Dementoren kommen würde." Sie begann, leicht zu zittern.

James nickte nur. Er hatte verstanden, wieso sie beinahe ausgerastet wäre. Auch Lily verstand es. Sehr gut sogar.

Roxa lehnte sich immer noch an der wand an. Sie sah erschöpft aus. Lily kannte diesen Ausdruck. Sie hatte ihn immer dann, wenn sie irgendetwas nicht gut fand, es aber leider nicht ändern konnte.

„Komm, Süsse. Wir müssen in den Unterricht", sagte Sirius besorgt.

Roxa nickte und liess sich von Sirius mitziehen.


End file.
